Heart of Gem
by M.A.DMatt6
Summary: Matthew Mercury, never knew his real family as he was adopted. So all his life he always wonder who or what he really is. Until a chanced encounter with a red woman gives him the chance to know everything...Weather he wants to or not.
1. My Story

_**Heart of Gem**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My Story**_

_Have you ever asked yourself the question of "Who am I?" Or in my case "What am I?"_

The sun has started to rise upon a small town in the land of the Nevada desert. A small green sign is shown saying the words:

**WELCOME TO SANDLOT CITY**

_That is a question I have constantly been asking myself. The reason being…I am not even fully human but I don't know what else I could be either._

As the sun started to shine upon the town, it shined onto a small dark green house with an American flag in its front lawn.

Soon the light shined through one of its windows, the window belongs to a person room. The room looked to belong to a guy as it's wall were colored green and had odd knick-knacks adored on it wall like, skulls, robots and etc.

The sun then soon shined down on the bed of the owner, waking the person sleeping underneath the covers.

The person grumbled as he slowly sat up from his bed. The person was a teenager looking to be around 17 years of age, with normal white skin and black hair with faded green highlight on the tips of his hair. What stood out the most about this teen were his two different colored eyes, the left eye being green and the right being red. Along with his eyes was an odd gemstone embedded where his heart would be. The gem was a mixture of green and red.

_That's me, yep, I look kinda weird with those eyes and gem, but I happened to like being different. My name is Matthew Mercury. I am 17 years old, live in a small town in Nevada with my adopted father and…Am not entirely human._

Matthew procced to stretch his whole body before he procced to get dressed. Before he did however, he smacked a small yellow radio on his nightstand and music procced to play.

(_Insert 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton_)

_You see, that gem on my chest isn't an accessory. I was apparently born with it, not only that but I have also shown to have super strength, reflexes and agility above that of an average human, I also happened to have a quick regeneration as well though not to the point of healing complete limbs. Just healing small cuts in mere seconds and the like._

After a while Matthew opened his door and dashed down the steps to his home's kitchen. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a water styled t-shirt.

He quickly dashed by an older man wearing a green housecoat and had a military cut. He was reading the paper as he lifted a plate of toast and eggs. Matt quickly passed by him grabbing the plate.

"Thanks dad, bye dad!" Matt said as he literally devoured the plate instantly and dropped the plate in the sink before going outside.

Matthew dad procced to shack his head and drink from his coffee, "That kid and his energy…"

_That is my dad or adopted dad. Marcus Mercury. He was once apart of the military till he managed to earn himself enough for an early retirement. You see I was left behind at an orphanage when I was first born. Marc and his wife adopted me at a pretty early age since then. Though Mom passed away 2 years ago sadly._

Matthew quickly grabbed a skateboard from his homes garage, opened the garage door and procced to ride down into the small town he lived in.

_The town I live in is called Sandlot City, it…pretty much lives up to its name being sandy here. It is a small enough town that almost everyone in it knows each other. The people here are friendly enough…well almost everyone._

As Matthew was riding, he saw up ahead a police office beside a vehicle. This police office was tall, and very well fit. He had black skin, a small beard and had the look that said '_Cross me and you're going straight to jail'_

"Park wrong in my town huh, I'll show you…" The police officer grumbled under his mouth as he was writing up a ticket for the car's owner.

"Yoink!" Matthew shouted as he passed by the officer, snatching the notepad from him as he continued to write on his own hand.

"Huh?! What the?!" The officer said as he finally realized what happened and looked back at the perpetrator.

"MATTHEW! LET GO OF MY NOTEPAD NOW!" The officer shouted in pure rage. His rage only increased when he saw Matt had dropped the pad into a gutter and laughed away.

The officer gripped his metal pen with both hand till he snapped it in half, letting ink explode all over his face. "CURSE YOU MERCURY!"

_That…Is Officer Danny Danner, ever since I could walk out of my house, he has been on my case since then, trying to get me arrested or throw the book at me or whatever. Luckily, he is very easy to anger and not too bright._

Soon enough Matthew started to come up to a small diner on the corner of a street called '_Street Side Steve's'_. As soon as Matthew entered the building he was already being shouted at.

"MATT! About time you got here, put your apron on and get to work, C'MON!" An obese man wearing a wife-beater shirt and a cook's hat can be seen shouting from the cash register.

_That is Steve, don't let his attitude and appearance fool you, he is one of the nicest people I know in this town and a good pal to me and my best friend, considering he let us work for him._

"Yeah, yeah, I know the routine boss." Matthew said as he went to the back, hung up his stuff and put his uniform on.

As he was doing so he was met with another teenager that was roughly the same age as him, cooking food in the back.

The teen had dark tanned skin and black hair that was fashioned into short chin length dreadlocks underneath the dark blue beanie he wore. A barley visible Stache and soul patch can be seen on his face. He was wearing the same workers uniform as Matthew.

_That is my best friend and closes pal in the world. Alejandro Doronaro or Al for short. We met in kindergarten when all others made fun of me for my weird eyes and hair, but he complimented me saying it looked cool, since then we have been through thick and thin with him even trying to help me discover my heritage. He is also VERY smart with technology and stuff._

"Yo amigo. I got some big news for you. You're never going to guess." Al said with a wide cheeky grin on his face.

"You finally got a girlfriend?" Matthew said with an equally cheeky smile as he stared back at his friend.

"Bro if I can get one then you can too and vice-versa. No that's not it…" Al said as he leaned in on Matthew and started to whisper.

"I got the door open bro." Al whispered which made Matthew widen his eyes.

"You didn't…" Matthew asked, not sure if you heard his friend right.

"I did." Al said as he grinned widely which Matthew matched with his own.

"THOSE ORDERS AREN'T GOING TO COOK THEMSELVES! MOVE!" Steve shouted as he slammed a few pieces of paper on the cook's counter.

"We'll talk more after work. Don't want to make Steve any angrier than he is." Matthew said as he started to get to work.

Time flied by as day turned into the evening with the sun setting. Showing that another normal day was just ending.

(_End Song_)

Both Matt and Al are seen exiting the restaurant with Al wearing more casual clothing. He was wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. His beanie still placed atop his head.

"So, tell me how on earth did you do it?" Matthew asked as he started walking backwards while face his best friend.

_Now you may be wondering what me and Al are talking about. You see ever since we have lived here that have been some ruined doors hiding in the desert, that just refuse to open. There are images of being with what looks like gems on them, so both me and Al figured it might be related to me._

"Honestly it was just a stroke of luck. Found a patterned device that doesn't properly react when being used, hence why it was so hard to find it. Did a few patterns till I finally got a link. We got the day off tomorrow so we should head out there then." Al explained as he pulled out his phone to show an image of four dirt covered diamond shapes on a pedestal.

"YES! Finally, I hope there are some answers in there." Matthew jumped in the air with excitement.

"Woah, chill out dude. We have no idea what to expect in there. You got your thingy?" Al asked as he pointed at where Matthews gem was.

Matthew gave Al a deadpan look. "It's not a 'thingy' Al, it's a weapon and of course I have it. It's apart of me."

Al just chuckled, as he knew his friend knew he was just poking fun at him. "Cool, I'll bring a few stuffs as well just in case. We meet up at dawn?"

"You know it, the sooner the better! Night Al!" Matthew said as they reached his home and he ran up to it and entered.

Matthew's dad was sitting in a lazy boy chair watching a sports game as Matt came in. "Hey sport, how was work?"

"You know the usual. Me and Al are heading out tomorrow morning. So, don't worry if I'm not here if you wake up." Matthew said as he started to head to his room to prepare.

"Now hold up. You boys better not be going to those ruins again. What did I tell you about there being nothing there?" Marcus said as he got up from his chair and stopped his son.

"I know dad, don't worry, Al thought he spotted a jackalope and wants me to try to find and catch it with him." Matthew lied through his teeth.

Marcus didn't look convince as he had his arms crossed but sigh in acceptance. "Well okay, if you say so. I just worry about you is all."

Matthew smiled for two reason, one that his lie worked and two the affection his dad had always shown him when he first came into this family.

"I know dad, and I do appreciate all that you and mom have done for me. Don't worry me and Al will be safe." Matthew said as he had his hand at his door and looked ready to go to bed.

"Okay then. Have a goodnight and bring me a photo of the little bugger if you do spot it." Marcus said as his son nodded and closed his door to his bedroom.

Once in his room Matthew fell on his bed while grasping his chest. "AH! It's hurt to lie to him!" Matthew said as he faked being in pain from his own lie. Unaware that his stepfather was listening to him from behind the door but did nothing to stop him.

O-O-O

The next day both Matthew and Al are shown to be standing in front of a large set of double stone doors that are hiding among some sand and under a ledge of rocks that covered it from most view. The pedestal that Al showed is right beside it. Both wearing backpacks with items in them.

The doors themselves were very weathered but it did show two images of humanoid beings with what looked like gems on each of the one hand shown.

"So…This is it huh?" Matthew said in a very nervous tone.

"Yep, after 10 years of finding this thing we finally have the means to get in…You ready?" Al asked his best friend as he approached the pedestal.

Matthew remained still till he took a deep breath and looked back at his friend with determined eyes. "Ready."

"Okay lets Golpe(_blow_) this bad boy!" Al said as he pressed the bottom diamond which glowed pink briefly, then the right one which glowed blue, left yellow and finally the top one which glowed white.

Once the pattern was imprinted the area started to shack as the doors slowly started to open.

"Whoa…" Matthew whispered to himself as both him and Al entered the ruins, ready for whatever they had to face.

As the two entered they could barely see anything, that is until Al pulled out a lantern and lit it which tuned out to be pretty bright.

There memorial on the walls were pictures, of what looked like a civilization. Beings worshiping large ones and other images that looked like a war happened and…

"Spaceships? Are they…Aliens?" Matthew wondered as he got a closer look at one of the images which showed some of the beings making a diamond shape with their arms. Matt tried to do the same, but it just hurt his arms.

"Bro…If that's true then ET ain't got nothing on this." Al said as he raised the lantern up to disciple an image of a woman with a sword and shield pointing it at one of the larger figures.

But as he got closer, he felt the stone tile he was on start to sink along with a click, which meant only one thing to him and Matt.

"You didn't…" Matthew asked, not sure if his friend really did what he did.

"Ah…" Al started as the ground literal gave out underneath them and they fell. "MIERDA!(_Shit_)"

After a few seconds of falling Matthew was the first to land, luckily on his feet while Al fell on his stomach.

However, rocks and stone continued to fall. Seeing the danger, Matthew reached for his gem and procced to pull something out of the gem itself.

What he pulled out was a large 3 prong, red and green bladed boomerang with a safety handle on each prong for the user to hold.

Matthew raised the boomerang up and then threw it, it soared through the air, cutting through several of the dribbles that were falling towards the two.

Once safe the weapon returned to Matthew who caught it easily in his right hand. "Shesh that was close. Did you seriously activate a trap?!"

Al could only smile meekly at Matthew accusation. "Heheh…Sorry man. Whoa…Dude look."

Matthew looked where his friend was look and even he was surprised by what he was seeing. There past a doorway was what looked like a lake of lava and in the center of it all was a statue of a giant stone woman.

"Now that's a big lady." Matthew said as he whipped his forehead from the heat from the lava.

"I'll say…Yo look!" Al pointed out a large pillar from within the statue, a small doorway can also be seen from the statue as well.

"I bet that's how we can get out of here. But how…" Al pondered then he notices some low hanging pillars from the ceiling.

"Think your weapon can get those?" Al said as he was pointing up at the pillars.

Matthew looked up at the pillars and then looked back at his friend with a smile. "You bet I can. Now…Watch my swing!"

With that Matthew swung his arm as hard as he could and let the boomerang fly off into the air. Soon in managed to cut down three pillars and returned back to its owner just as the pillars landed into the lava, slowing sinking into it.

Matthew and Al took this chance to jump and run across the pillars before they fully submerged into the lave.

"Hot, hot, hot. OH, IT'S HOT!" Matthew shouted as he could practically feel the lavas heat around him.

"NO SHIT! JUST RUN!" Al shouted as he felt the heat even worst then his friend.

Soon enough the two managed to reach a solid pad on the statue head, where a door in it's mouth lead.

"Whew, talk about 'out of the frying pan' Lets go man." Al said as the two approached the door that lead to the statues head.

As they entered the were met with a large computer screen and keyboard. Matthew just stood still as he was surprised by what the two are seeing. "Terminal huh…Yeah I think whoever was here was defiantly aliens."

Al walked past his friend and approached the keyboard as he started to fiddle with it.

"Let's see if we can get anything out of this." Al said as he got the screen to light and started to look through what was on it.

Matthew walked behind his friend and crossed his arms. "So…Understand what's it's saying because I don't speak alien."

And Matthew was right as whatever language was on the screen wasn't a language he knew, or even earth knew that he was aware of.

"Not a clue but I am copying and pasting all I can onto a disk this thing has…" Al said as he continued to work.

As he was Matthew felt that it was oddly getting hotter than usual. When he turned around, he knew why as the lava was slowing seeping into the room, they were in. The head was sinking!

"CRAP! Dude hurry up, lava hightide is coming!" Matthew shouted as he rushed his friend.

"Just…a…little…more…and…there!" Al announced ad a disk popped out of the computer and just in time as Matthew picked him up and he rushed towards the other door in the room which lead to an elevator.

The doors to the elevator closed just in time as the lava splashed again it. Matthew and Al were breathing heavily as the felt the elevator was taking them up.

"Well…that was fun." Al said with a somewhat cheery mood.

"Yeah if you like to go swimming in lave. Let's get out of here as soon as we can, I think we got enough 'research' with that disk." Matthew said as he pointed at the disk that was in Al hands.

But suddenly the elevator stopped as he came to a shacking stop. Before the two could wonder why it stopped the two started to lift from the ground.

Outside it was shown that the pillar the two were in had broken down on its own weight and was starting to fall forward.

"SHIT!" Matthew shouted as they ground hard. Luckily the elevator broke open for them to escape out of.

"C'mon Al, let go!...Al?" Matthew looked behind him to see that Al had fell backwards and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.

"D-Damnit! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO MADE THIS CRAPPY PLACE!" Matthew shouted as he picked Al up and slung him over his shoulder as he started to run across the pillar to the area they once fell as it was the safest place.

The pillar continued to sink into the lave, so much so that Matthew feet started to burn, just as the pillar was fully submerged Matthew managed to jump to safety.

Matthew was breathing heavily, soon he regained his state and then checked the condition of his best friend.

"Al, Al, come on wake up!" Matthew said he shook his friend to try and wake him up.

Matthew looked all around him in panic, the ceiling was starting to fell down on them with the lava just waiting form them to slip up and fall.

"Damnit…This is all my fault. 'Explore the ruins' I said 'find out if I am related to it' I wondered. If this is what was going to happened, I never would have made you come here!" Matthew yelled out as he cried a bit. He then notices a large piece of dribble falling right towards the two.

Matthew barely had any time to make a run for it and so he did all he could and just closed his eyes and screamed.

Matthew remained still, just waiting to be crushed…But he relaxed a bit when he didn't feel anything. Instead he heard a voice.

"Are you two okay?" A woman voice called out. Matthew was confused by this as he opened his eyes.

There standing before him welding two heavy looking red gauntlets that had a yellow star on them was a very tall woman. She was wearing red clothing along with matching skin which was odd to Matt, had a black afro like hair and was wearing a pair of yellow glasses that hid her eyes from view.

What really caught Matthew off guard was that she was holding the large boulder that was falling towards him…with one hand!

"Wha…How?" Matthew stumbled with his words, not sure what to even say.

"I asked are you two okay?" The woman asked as he casually threw the rock away from them all and into the lava.

Matthew shook his head to wake himself up after he heard he talk again. "Y-Yeah, I am at least but my friend hit his head and passed out."

"I see…" The woman said, she then suddenly picked up both Matthew and al in each arm.

"What the?" Matthew asked, wondering what was going on.

"Hold on." The woman said as he jumped high into the sky, like VERY high and started to jump on the falling dribbles to reach to next floor.

Soon enough the woman managed to get the two safely on the floor they were previously on. She then calmly walked back outside and let the two go onto the ground.

"That was…Wow!" Matthew said, not sure what to really say to what he just went through. The woman only smiled a little at the compliment.

"Aye, my head. What did I miss? Whoa giant woman!" Al said as he started to wake up and jump back a bit from the women's appearance.

"Al, thank god your okay. This woman just saved our lives she…I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name?" Matthew said as he realized they never introduced each other yet.

"Garnet." The woman now known as Garnet said with a nod.

"Garnet? Like in the gem? That's cool. I'm Alejandro but everybody calls me Al for short. Thanks for saving us." Al said as he put his hand forward to shack, but Garnet didn't seam to either notice it or not know what to do.

"And I'm Matthew, and I am so glad you were there to save us. Why were you there anyway?" Matthew wondered, not that he was against her being there.

"I'm was here to retrieve something…A beetle so to speak when I found you two." Garnet said as she turned towards the ruins and looked ready to go back in.

"A beetle? Is it kinda blackish green with a gemstone on it's back and has no wings?" Al asked Garnet out of the blue, which made he stop in her tracks.

"Yes…It is." Garnet asked in a somewhat surprised tone as she turned to face Al.

"Oh, then you must be looking for Romeo. Yeah found the little guy a few months back while researching the ruins. Never seen a bug like him but he is very emotional for a bug. Likes jellybeans too which is odd for a beetle." Al started to explain the pet he has had for the past few months.

"Seams to take a liking to me too whenever I am over." Matthew said, giving his own input as well.

"Take me to her." Garnet said in a very serious tone which caught the two-off guard.

Garnet remained still for a moment as if processing what she just said. "If you don't mind."

Al wasn't sure if he should bring this woman back but then again, she did just save them from a lava dip. "Yeah sure, let me just swing by my place to get him…"

After Al said this, he got onto his bike that he used to ride here and took off, leaving just Garnet and Matthew alone.

"So…" Matthew said, as he wanted to break the silence between the two. "I have to ask, how did you do all that, stop the boulder and jump like that?"

Garnet turned towards Matthew and just stared at him, which felt like she was boring a hole through Matthews soul. Which was making him pretty nervous under her gaze.

"Matthew…Have you ever wondered who you are? Or more like what you are?" Garnet said which caught Matthew completely off guard.

"I…" Matthew said but couldn't continue as he wasn't sure what to say yet as he was still in shock at what she said.

"Go to Beach City…There you'll find some of the answers you have been seeking. The Crystal Gems will be waiting." Garnet said with a small smile as she showed Matthew the gems on her hands before suddenly jumping off towards where Al went.

Matthew could only stare at where Garnet left, flabbergasted at what she just said. Matthew didn't know how long he stood there till Al came riding towards him.

"Dude, that girl needs a chill pill. She comes jumping out of nowhere, told me to show Romeo, took him and then left. Didn't even let me say goodbye and…Dude, you okay?" Al started to ramble on but stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"The Crystal Gems…In Beach City…I'm not alone." Matthew said slowly as a smile started to form on his face. Finally…Finally, he will know who and what he is.

"…Where?" Al asked with a frustrated tone, having missed what happened with the two.

* * *

_Just a note, I do not know how to speak Spanish, so I used a translator to do some of the words. So, if it is wrong then I am sorry about it._

_So, I had this story in mind for quite a while now but had a bit of struggle for the actual introduction chapter aka this one. But after reading Vendicor own SU (A Tale of Jade) story and seeing the upcoming movie. So, I decided to get my act together and get to work on this story. I will be going back and forth with this one and my other story so there will be some hiatus at some points. I just hope everyone will enjoy this story just as much as the original. BYE!_

_p.s Yes I am naming the heaven and earth beetles Romeo and Juliet. Deal with it lol_


	2. New Town New Life

_Just a small note here but…I didn't realize I posted this story the same day the movie was released lol. Guess it was good timing on my part then. Anyway, hope you folks enjoy!_

* * *

_**Heart of Gem**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Town New Life**_

It has been a few days since the events that had transpired at the lava ruins. A bag is suddenly shown being thrown into a small carryon-trailer that is attached to a pale green jeep.

It is shown that both Matt and Al are packing their things onto the trailer and jeep. While Al did get that disk from the ruins, he still has no way to translate it without a proper base to go by.

Matthew instead finally decided on what to do. He would go to this Beach City and find these Crystal Gems. It was the only lead he had to go on and he knew that he would be gone for a very long time, so he took this chance to move out as well.

Al being his best friend actually decided to go along with him and move out of his folk's house as well. With the trailer belonging to his grandpa and the jeep was given to Matthews by his father when he got his licence.

Marcus, Matthews step-farther was standing at his house with a worried look on his face. After the events, Matthew apologized for lying and told him everything, including on going to Beach City.

"You sure you really want to go this far kid? I mean, I understand you won't get a chance like this again to know more about that gem on you but-" Marcus tried to convince his step-son but from the look on his face he wasn't succeeding.

"Sorry dad but I made my decision. I am going to Beach City, finding these Crystal Gems and get some solid damn answers!" Matthew said as he stared at his step-dad with determination in his eyes.

Marcus could only stare at his step-son with worry but knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop him.

"_Sigh_ I see you really made up your mind huh?" Marcus said, finally submitting to what was going to happen. Matthew merely nodded his head as he smiled.

"Bro! You ready?! We got ground to cover!" Al said from the driver's seat in the jeep.

Matthew nodded to his friend as he faced his step-father. He then sudden grabbed him in an embracing hug which caught Marcus off guard.

"Thank you for everything dad. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you." Matthew said with a smile as he waved his father goodbye and jumped aboard the jeep.

Marcus could only smile a little and waved back to his son and friend as they drove off to their future. Marcus remained there for a few minutes till he decided to finally go back inside his house.

But just as he shut the door there was a knocking on it. When he turned and opened it there was Officer Danny, in all his police officer glory.

"Officer Danny, what are you doing here? If your looking for Matt he's gone." Marcus said as he procced to try and shut the door on the police officer but Danny stopped him.

"That's exactly why I am here…Sergeant." Danny said is a very serious tone as he narrowed his eyes at the retired military solider.

Marcus scrunched his brow as he looked around outside. Once the coast was clear he nodded and let Danny inside.

O-O-O

The two had their destination. Beach City was a small town on the beach front, in likeness it was very similar to Sandlot City…except with more water.

Al did his research and found that the small town was located on the very edge of Delmarva Peninsula which based on the map was on the other side of the USA with the two being near the other side. In short if they drove fully each day, they would make it to Beach City around 2-3 days or longer depending on their pitstops.

"Shesh I was kind of hoping it would be closer." Matthew said as he was going over the route they were taking to get to the city.

"Hey at least we get to see some pretty cool scenery along the way." All pointed at as he continued to drive on the road.

"Yeah, I guess this could be considered a road trip then. Let's try to make the most of it!" Matthew said, getting excited for what awaited the two.

"YEAH!" The two cheered as the drove towards their newest adventure. Matthew smacked the play bottom on the radio as music started to jump out from it.

_(Insert One Week by Barenaked Ladies)_

And Adventure is what waited the two on their journey. Along the way the two stopped by some attractions and food stops to eat.

In Wyoming the two stopped by it's Independence Rock State Historic Site to explored the sights he held. Al decided it would be funny to write his name on one of the rocks there. Matthew decided to join him just for the memories.

They then traveled to the Boneyard Creation Museum in Nebraska, there the two learned about the evolution of dinosaurs based on the bones there. While there Matthew managed to scare Al by putting one of the fake dinosaurs' skulls on his head.

Next they went Iowa, but instead of heading to an attraction they two actually got attack along the way by a monster with purple skin and no head but a giant mouth in its chest.

After a hard fought battle Matthew beat the monster only for it to poof and leave only a gem behind. The two were confused what happened to the monster till the gem started to glow and the monster came back again.

After another fight the two tried to contain the beast only for it to reform again and again, till somehow Mathew accidently formed a green bubble around it. Seeing that the bubble somehow contained it, they decided to hold the bubble in a glass jar as to not pop it. The two did the same with any other monsters they faced in the future.

The next county the reached was Illinoins where they visited the Lincoln's Tomb Historic site and payed their respects to the late president.

And finally, their last stop was in Ohio! Where the two had an adventure on the ZipZone Outdoors park where they traveled from tree to tree on zip lines. They also got attacked again there by another gem monster that was shaped like a gremlin and used the lines to its advantage. After many annoyances Matthew managed to poof it with his boomerang.

After there travels the two finally managed to make it to Dekmarva and soon enough, to Beach City itself as it shows the two driving past it's city sign.

_(End Music)_

The two stopped by a donut shop called the Big Donut as Matthew rushed inside. Matthew slammed open the doors to the shop with a frantic look on his face. Surprising the two workers inside.

"Please tell me you guys have Cookie Cats available?!" Matthew said as he rushed to the counter where a short girl with blond hair worked while a taller lanky boy who was off to the side looking on in surprise at Matthew behavior.

"Um…I'm sorry but those went out of business weeks ago. Sorry." The girl told Matthew in a apologetic voice.

Matthew just slammed his head on the counter and looked like he was crying. "Damnit…Why are all the good cats gone?!" Matthew said as he repeatedly slammed his fist on the counter but not very hard.

"I'm getting a sense of deja-vu here." The taller teen said with an annoyed look on his face.

Al came walking in with an annoyed look on his face as he approached his friend. "Bro I told you, they went out of business everywhere except back home. Lion Licks are the top seller now."

"But they taste terrible…And they barely even look like lions!" Matthew shouted as he pointed angrily at the poorly designed image of the Lion Licks.

"Yeah I see what you mean now Lars. I'm sorry we can't get you any cookie cats. Maybe there is something you'll like to have instead?" The girl at the cash register suggested to the two.

Matthew merely sighed as he rested his face on the counter. "…I'll get a box of Timbits…Randomize me…" Matthew said as he kept his face down but raise his finger up to order.

"I'll get 3 chocolate glazed donuts chica (_Girl_)." Al ordered with a bit more energy then his partner.

"Coming right up! Lars can you-" The girl started to say but the boy now known as Lars was already moving.

"I got it, anything to get away from these weirdos." Lars said as he started to prepare the orders.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I didn't have to force Lars to do his job. Anyway, my name is Sadie, what brings you two to Beach City?" The girl known as Sadie asked while Lars gave her a sink eye because of her comment from her.

"Seeing if I am an alien or not." Matthew mumbled with his face still down on the counter.

"Alien?" Sadie asked, not really sure if she heard him right because of his voice being muffled.

"Yeah don't mind him he's just…." Al said as he tried to explain his friend to her.

"Cookie Cat…He's a pet for your tummy…Cookie Cat…He's Super Duper yummy…" Matthew started to sing depressingly while still facing downward.

"Yeah…Anyway, the reason we are here is to find out about my amigo's family. You see he was adopted and doesn't know who his real family is but we just recently got some news that there might be some info here." Al told Sadie about why they were here to begin with.

"Wow really? That must be ruff. I can't even imagine not knowing who your real family could be." Sadie commented on the situation Matthew was in.

"If it's any consolation I was raised by a very loving step-family and friends." Matthew said as he finally raised his head up from the counter, seemingly recovering from his cookie cat depression.

When Matthew did raise his head, Sadie was surprised by his mismatched eye colors. "Wow red and green eyes? That pretty cool."

Matthew was a bit surprised that she complimented his eyes but he brushed it off. "Oh really? I don't think their that special."

Soon enough Lars came around with the two orders. Al payed for the both of them as they grabbed their boxes.

"It was nice meeting you two, good luck with your search!" Sadie said as she waved the two goodbyes. They both waved back as they exited the shop.

"So…" Matthew started but stopped as he flung a small Timbit into his mouth. "We finally managed to make to…Ew coconut. Pfft!" Matthew said as he spit out the bad Timbit.

"Beach City right bro. So…Where should we start our search?" Al asked as he took a bit from his donut and leaned against the jeep.

Matthew stuffed his face with a few more Timbits before swallowing and speaking again. "First, we search the town and ask questions, then we work it from there. With a name like Crystal Gems people must have heard of them."

"Gotcha amigo. Commencing operation 'Gem Search'!" Al said as the two clapped each other hands and went their separate ways into the town.

The two searched and asked all over the two, managing to meet all of its unique residents. From the pizzeria called Fish Stew Pizza run by the Pizza family (yes, their last name is pizza), to the Beach Citywalk Fries where they served some of the best fries Matt ever had.

After a half day of investigation, the two decided to meet up on the lighthouse hill that overlooked the beach and city.

Al looked around the top of the hill at the city, confused as to why they were there. "So…Why are we here bro? Aren't we looking for those crystal gems people?"

"Yes, we are, got some detail saying they live in a giant stone statue of a woman. I thought it would be pretty easy to find it from the best view in town." Matthew said as he started to search hard around the town.

"Woman? What like what was in those ruins from before? If so then I don't want to hit my head and deal with lava again bro." Al said as he remembered the bad times they had inside there.

"Don't worry I'm sure there won't be any lava…Pretty sure…90%. Anyway, keep an eye out for any large woman in the general area." Matthew said as the two started their search atop the grassy hill of the Lighthouse.

_One Hour Later_

"Bro…" Al said as he was lying face-up on the lighthouse grass with a tired expression on his face. "I think we got duped."

Matthew on his end was still searching but he just like his partner looked to be incredible tired as well. "No, No. I refuse to accept that. Why else would she tell me to come here and find these gem people?!"

"I don't know man, maybe she said that to distract us from the fact she stole Romeo? I am still upset she stole him from me like that, that Perra(_B***h_)*" Al said in a sour tone as he crossed his arms in frustration that his favorite and best pet he had got stolen from him.

"You can always buy another at the pet shop…Or in the wild…_Sigh _but yeah I just don't see it anywhere from up here…And we can see the whole town from up here!" Matthew said in depression as he slung his arms and shoulders down.

All saw how upset his friend was and stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, why don't we call it a today and try again tomorrow, eh?"

Matthew just looked at but then smiled a little as he nodded. The two were starting to walk back to the jeep when they both heard something

_**SPLASH!**_

"AAAAHHHH!" A girl's voice was heard screaming which was meet with a loud splashing sound.

When the two turned around and looked down from the hill to the beach they saw a short purple skinned gill get tossed out of the water.

"Purple skin? Bro I think she need to see a doctor." Al pointed out, not sure if purple skin was healthy.

"I don't think that's it." Matthew said as he was starting to feel like this was something important.

The girl was shacking her head a bit as a large explosion of water erupted from the sea. What cause it looked to be a large blue and teal colored crab with what appeared to be a gem in the middle of its head, it was also as big as the jeep Matthew and Al rode in. On it's back was another girl with white skin and was holding a spear that was lodged into the crab's shell. A gem was seen on her forehead but it was hard to see as it matched her skin.

"Amethyst! Are you okay?!" The white skinned girl asked as she was struggling to stay on the crab as it was trying to shack her off.

"Ugh, I'm fine Pearl! But not as fine as this thing will be!" The purple skinned girl now known as Amethyst said angrily as he reached down into her chest and pulled out a spiked whip from a gem that as there.

"Bro did she just-" All started to say with Matthew finishing his sentence.

"Pull out a weapon from a gem that is attached to her body? ...YES!" Matthew said excitedly as he gripped down on the edge of the cliff he was holding, making it crack a bit from his strength.

Soon something else burst from the water and bashed into the crab, knocking it forward into the sand. It was revealed to be Garnet herself.

"Keep trying Gems, there must be someway to break through it's armor!" Garnet said as she pulled out her star gauntlet and tried to smash at the crab but got smacked away from one of its large pincers.

"And there's Garnet…That confirms it." Matthew said as he stood up from the edge of the cliff. Al continued to look down at the scene while his friend stood up.

"Okay so they are here, but what are WE going to do once we are down there with that big-" Al started to wonder till he stopped speaking when he saw his friend jump off the cliff and towards the others on the beach.

Al only remained still with a flabbergasted expression on his face. "…BAH! Why does that Bastardo(_Bastard_) do this to me?! God Damn Imbecil(_Asshole_)!" Al shouted with a string of curses as he started to make his way down as well, abit safer.

The gems had the crab surrounded on three sides but looked to not be successful in doing any real damage to it.

Just as they were about to commence another attack Matthew crashed landed on top of its head, with both feet firmly planted on it. The force of the crash burred the crab a little bit into the ground.

Done with his landing Matthew pushed the crab down even more when he jumped off it, doing several flips in the air and landed back on the ground with both his feet and doing a V pose with his arms. "Nailed it!"

Both Pearl and Amethyst had looks of surprised by Matthew entrance while Garnet herself supported a small smile in seeing him.

"Wha?! Why is a human here?" Pearl said confused by Matthews appearance and even more so how a human was capable of doing what he just did.

"Whoa! Nice landing dude!" Amethyst said, impressed by Matthew landing and giving him a thumbs up.

"You came." Garnet said as she approached Matthew who turned and smiled at her.

"Hey you did say to come to Beach City and to find you guys if I want answers. But before that…" Matthew said but paused as he reached for his gem and pulled out his boomerang weapon. "Who's up for some crab legs?"

Both Pearl and Amethyst stared in further surprise at Matthew's gem and weapon.

"Did he just…" Pearl said, trying to process what exactly is going on.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me there were other gems then us on earth?" Amethyst said excitedly as she saw Matthews weapon and gem.

"There isn't…" Pearl said with concern, as she herself was sure that they were the only gems on earth.

Pearl turned her direction towards Garnet and saw her nodding as if she approved of Matthews appearance.

"Well whoever he is Garnet seams to trust him. Let's deal with this thing first and then find out who he is." Pearl said as she gripped her spear in both her hands as she prepared for battle.

"Alright, lets see what this new guy can do!" Amethyst said as she pulled out her whip and jumped on top of the crab and started kicking it while it was still buried in the sand.

This must have made it angry as it exploded the sand around it in rage, knocking Amethyst off it and flailing its large pincers around in a fury.

"Boomerang GO!" Matthew shouted as he threw his weapon at the crab, managing to deliver two large cuts on it, one on the initial throw and another on the return.

Matthew grabbed his weapon as it returned back to him as he stared in annoying at the little dmg he did. "Damn, what is it's shell made out of?"

"We've been trying to break through it for a while now but we are having no luck. Any idea?" Garnet asked as both her and Matthew had to dodge out of the way from an attack.

"Most cases with crab to break their shells is to find a crack or soft spot in it. If we can either find or make one then we can exploit that." Matthew told as he threw his weapon again but it got deflect by another attack which made it misdirect where the crab was smashing its pincer.

"We've been trying that. Anything else?!" Amethyst said as she tied the crab's legs with her whip but got smacked away by one of its pincers.

"Umm…Hit harder?" Matthew said, not sure if it was the right answer or not.

Garnet grunted in frustration as she dashed toward the crab, grabbed two of its legs and flipped it several times in the air before landing on it's back.

That when Matthew realized something that they could do. "There we go! White try to stab that spear of yours in the underside!"

Pearl wasn't sure what he was saying but decided to do it anyway as they had nothing else. While she rushed towards the crab, which was struggling to get back up, Matthew rushed toward Amethyst.

Without a word he grabbed her and threw he hard into the air. "Hey what was that for?!"

"Garnet! Throw me at her!" Matthew said to Garnet, Garnet nodded her head as she understood what Matthew was planning.

"Purple prepare to grab and throw me with your whip at the crab!" Matthew said as Garnet grabbed hold of him and threw him hard and fast toward Amethyst.

"Okay I managed to lode my spear in it now…what?" Pearl asked as she saw what was going on with the others.

Amethyst smiled and nodded as she managed to grab Matthew with her whip and was spinning around with him, gaining more ferocity till she released him toward the Crab and at Pearl spear which was lodge into it.

Matthew came at full force at the spear, hammering down on it, managing it pierce it through its armor and poofing it.

As the poofed gem dust settle it showed that Pearl spear was shattered because of the force and only Matthew legs was shown as the rest of him was buried in the ground.

"…Ow." Matthew managed to mumble in the ground, showing that despite his plan working he got hurt in the process.

Garnet grabbed hold of Matthew leg and pulled him out of the ground easily and placing him on his feet. "Nice work."

Matthew coughed up so sand but smiled and gave Garnet the thumbs up.

"Wow, that was awesome. Why haven't we met you sooner?" Amethyst said excitedly as she was jumping around him.

"Indeed, that was some quick thinking so…Who are you exactly?" Pearl asked with suspicion as she managed to bubble the gem they were fight and approached Matthew.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a new voice. "Alight Amigo's I am here! Where is that Monstruo(_Freak_)?!"

Everyone turned to see Al with some football armor and carrying a sludge hammer in his hands. A large gash can be seen on the helmet showing that it has been used for combat before.

Al looked ready for combat as he looked left and right for the crab. But he relaxed and made a realization when he didn't see it. "…You poofed the Cangrejo(_Crab_) didn't you?"

"Cang…rej-What?" Pearl questioned as she wasn't familiar with the word Al just said.

"He said crab and yeah, bit late to the party their Al." Matthew said as he relaxed and crossed his arms.

Al just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned on the hammer and took off his helmet. "Hey less work for me bro. So…You going to introduce us or something?"

"Yes, Garnet. Are you going to introduce us?" Pearl asked in a upset tone as she narrowed her eyes at Garnet.

Garnet nodded as she raised an arm towards Matthew and Al. "Pearl, Amethyst. Meet Matthew Mercury and his human friend Alejandro Doronaro. Matthew is half gem."

Both Pearl and Amethyst gasp after hearing about Matthew being half gem. "You mean he's like Steven then?"

"Half-what now?" Matthew asked himself as he tilted his head sideways.

Next Garnet turned and raised her other arm at Pearl and Amethyst. "Matthew, Al. This is Pearl and Amethyst. They along with myself are called Gems. In your words you can say we are space alien rocks. And you are half of one."

Matthew could only stare in surprised after hearing that while Al had a surprised look as well but decided to actually give his own opinion. "Huh…Guess you being half alien was right bro. I owe you ten bucks.

Matthew shook his head a few times as he was trying to process what Garnet said. "Whoa, whoa. Maybe we should start this from the top. Is there somewhere where we can relax and talk better?"

Pearl walked up to Matthew and nodded her head. "I agree, we can continue back at the temple." Pearl said as she walked past Matthew.

"Temple? Where-wow!" Matthew said as he and Al turned as saw a large stone statue of a multi-armed woman underneath the lighthouse cliff, where a modern home was built into.

"Underneath the Lighthouse huh…Now that's ironic consider where we were looking for the place." Al said as he let a small chuckle out.

"Just…Don't. I am already upset with myself because of it…" Matthew said as he shook his head with his hand covering his face of embarrassment.

O-O-O

"So, what you guys are saying is that you are space sentient rocks that came to this planet thousands of years ago. And I just so happened to be half of one because I have a human physical body yet have this?" Matthew revised as he showed the gems his own gem where his heart was.

The two traded stories on the other to better explain the situations. The gems explained what they are and where they came from while Matthew with some help from Al, explained his backstory in that he was found at an orphanage and raised by humans dispute his unknown creation.

"That is correct, although I am not very familiar with you type of gem. I have never seen one with duo colors on it." Pearl said as she finished explaining. She took a closer look at Matthew's gem with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah though I have to admit, red and green are not bad colors to get stuck with. Though I think purple would look better." Amethyst said as she was lying upside down on the couch, they were sitting in.

During the whole conversation Al had a notepad and wrote notes during what the Gems were saying. "It does explain a lot of things that you guys said about how gems operate. Inhuman strength, speed and durability. Unlimited stamina, magical weapon ect, ect."

"Yeah it does answer some questions but now new ones have popped up. Like why was I abandoned in the first place and who are my actual parents if you guys don't know?" Matthew said as he was getting frustrated with these new questions he had.

"I said coming here will help answer some of your questions Matthew. But I know sooner or later the rest will be revealed as you continue your path." Garnet said to Matthew as she was standing in a corner with her arms crossed.

Matthew remained silent as he thought hard on what to do. "And that path is with you guys."

Both Pearl, Amethyst and even Al looked at Matt in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You guys have been on earth for thousands of years. Meaning that anything gem related will turn up back to you guys in some way or form. If I stay here with you all I am bound to find those answers I seek."

Garnet smiled as she approached Matthew and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And we will be more then willing to help you find them. I can see a bright future for you Matthew."

Matthew smiled at Garnet approval then he looked at the other two to see theirs.

"Awesome! New members! Can't wait to see what kind of trouble we get into!" Amethyst said, showing enthusiastic at Matthew joining them.

Pearl had her arms crossed as if she was thinking about it. "Well someone who is older and the same as Steven could help him with his powers. And the added help could be useful for some missions as well."

Al decided to pop in after he heard Pearl talk. "Yo, I heard you mention that name before. Who's this 'Steven' anyway?"

"Yeah I was kinda curious about that too. What do you mean the same as Steven?" Matthew asked as he too was curios about this person as well.

Pearl was about to answer but was stopped when the door to the home they were in was opened up followed by a loud but young voice. "Guys, I'm home from hanging out with Connie! I-Oh! We have guest!"

Everyone turned to see a young boy. He was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star on in and he had short black curly hair.

Pearl smiled as she stood up from her seat and approached the boy. "Matthew, this is Steven."

"Hello!" Steven greeted happily with a wave.

"And Steven, this is Matthew and his friend Al. Matthew here is half-gem just like you." Pearl told Steven who got stars in his eyes as he gasped.

Matthew eyes too turned into stars in excitement after what she just said. "Like…You?"

"_GASP _Like me? Does that mean you are half gem too?! Do you have a gem too?" Steven said excitedly as he raised his shirt up to show that he too had a pink gem where his belly bottom was.

Matthew walked up to Steven to get a better look, then her lowered his shirt a bit to show his green/red gem to Steven. "Just like me…I'm not alone."

"Wow! You do, and it's got two colors. That's so cool!" Steven said, showing his energy to Matthew who could only smile a little bit and shed a single tear.

The two continued to talk to each other while the others stood in the back to watch the two interact.

Al however walked beside Garnet. "So…You honestly have no idea who might be Matthew parents? Not even a clue?"

Garnet remained still till she placed a hand on her head and shook it. "No…And that's what I want to find out the most about him. Just like him, there are questions I want to find the answers to as well."

Al squinted his eyes a bit in worry as he looked back at his friend who looked like he just told a joke to Steven as the two were laughing. "I don't know why but…I have a bad feeling about finding those 'Answers'."

* * *

_*Yeah Al said that, why? Well both him and Matthew are teenagers reaching the end of their teen so why wouldn't they know some swear words. But it will be mostly mild for the sake of this story being rated-T…For the most part that is. (Small evil laugh)_

_Just a small note here as well, don't expect me to play a song every chapter. I just did that here and in the first chapter to sort of get into the mood for the scenes shown. I will be doing it again in the future but not for every chapter._

_So, there we go, Ment to post this story on Monday but it was a little longer then I thought it would be._

_But anyway, we got to meet the gems, find out what they are and by extension what Matt is but there is still plenty of mystery behind Matt creation. Like who his actual parents are and what not._

_So, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and pls don't forget to leave a review and tell me your option on my story, till next time, BYE!_


	3. The Lighthouse Bash

_Just want to say that while this chapter is based on 'Horror Club' the actual story takes place some time after 'Lars and the Cool Kids'. For those wondering the stories timeline._

* * *

_**Heart of Gem**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Lighthouse Bash**_

We look on our two adventures as they are setting up items and furniture inside a home of some sort.

Matthew is putting up cloths onto hangers and into a wardrobe inside what can assume is his room, other items of his can be seen from horror film posters, a skull on a shelf, a cookie cat alarm clock with a creepy eye design to it and a guitar beside a stool can be seen near a simple bed with a sea design blanket on it. Pretty much the same things he had in his old room in Sandlot City with some new additions.

Matthew nodded at his work as he jumped onto a firepole that was inside a corner of his room and slide down it.

Matthew then arrived in what appeared to be a large living room, with a simple but quickly build-in kitchen that looked to be made in a rush. A couch with a 60inch screen T.V in front of it can be seen at the back of the room.

Matthew nodded in approval as he smiled widely at the room before him.

Meanwhile Al himself was setting up a room for himself as well in basement as he was attaching a bunch of cords and cables to electronic equipment of all sorts. From computers, scanners and printers to other devices that one can't even comprehend what they could be for. A small bed could be seen in a corner of the room.

Al connected two plugs together which brightened about 4-5 computer screens of different sizes to life.

"IT'S ALIVE DUDE! HAHAHAHAAHA!" Al said as he started to cackle like a mad scientist with his computer monitors lightened up behind him.

Al stopped his laughing when he saw Matt at his door just staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Can't I have a mad scientist moment bro?" Al said as he pouted with his arms crossed as if he didn't like being judge by his friend.

Matthew just chuckled as he turned to exit the room. "Whatever you say man."

"Still though…" Al started as the two started to head out of the front entrance of the building they were in. Once outside the two looked back at their new home…Which just so happened to be the very lighthouse that sat atop Steven and the Gems home.

"How did you even get the deed to this place in the first place?" Al asked as he wondered how Matthew even got the money to get such a place.

It has been almost a week since the two first encountered the gem and decided to stay in Beach City. Since they were staying, they needed a place to live. Matthew somehow got the deed to the lighthouse and the two since then have been renovating it to make it more livable.

"Well the deed was just giving to me by the mayor, saying that it was taking up space in his office for his mayorly pamphlets or something. As for the guy who was here previously, I just gave him that E.T coin I had and he went on about some sort of government conspiracy or another and left with all his stuff." Matthew said as he remembered the strange scene of the fry-haired guy who went on about how the government tried to hide the aliens that controlled them with that coin…or something.

"Dude didn't you get that coin from a cereal box or something?" Al asked as he was there when Matthew and him or sorting through old unopened cereal boxes for toys and whatnot to sell online.

Matthew went up to his friend and placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh…He doesn't need to know that, besides…FREE LIGHTHOUSE!"

"True enough bro." Al said and the two shared a high-five with each other and went back inside.

However as soon as Matthew shut the door the was a knocking on it. Matt was confused on who it could be and opened it to reveal…Steven Universe.

"Hi guys!" Steven greeted the two wave a friendly wave.

"Hey little buddy, how's it going?" Matthew greeted one of his newest friends. Since moving Matthew had some time to bond with the little hybrid, finding out they had a lot in common. From cookie cats, puns and music.

"The gems are on another dangerous mission I couldn't go so I decided to come and visit you guys." Steven explained remembering how the gems had to go check out a dangerous place again today.

"Well come on in, Mi Casa is your Casa!" Matthew said as he welcomed Steven into his home.

"Thanks…What does that mean?" Steven asked with a confused look.

"It means my home is your home and it's Mis casa es tu hogar!" Al said annoyingly as he came out of his own room to greet Steven.

"Wow! You guys have done an amazing job on this place! You guys even put in a firepole, Cool!" Steven said as he admired all the work the two had done to the lighthouse.

"Thanks Steve, it was a lot of work but I think we finally got the place to feel like home." Matthew said as he put his hands on his sides with pride.

Steven then sudden let out a large gasp as he put his hands on his cheeks and had stars in his eyes. "We need to have a 'welcome to the city' party for you guys!"

"A party?" Matthew asked, wondering where Steven was going with this.

"Yeah! You guys just moved in so we should have a party to welcome you guys to Beach City!" Steven said enthusiastic as he flailed his arms around with excitement.

Al came around and leaned against the couch they had with a chill smile. "Sounds like fun, why don't we make it into a horror movie night then?"

"Hell yeah, we haven't done one of those for a while!" Matthew expressed his own excitement for a horror movie night party.

"Then it's decided! I'll go ask some of my other friends if they want to come tonight! This is going to be so much fun! See you guys later!" Steven said excitedly as he rushed out of the house and towards the city.

"Later Steve. Man, I am actually looking forward to this. So, what movies should we show?" Matthew asked as he faced his friend.

"Bro, leave that to me. You just worry about setting everything up." Al said as he had a slight mischievous smile on his face.

O-O-O

"So where is this party supposed to be anyway?" Lars asked disgruntled as he walked beside Steven, Sadie and another girl around Steven age by the name of Connie. The four were walking towards the beachfront at night as that was when Sadie and Lars were done work.

"It's right up there!" Steven said dramatically as he pointed at the lighthouse. Which oddly enough had lightning thundered behind it to give it more of a scary tone.

"The lighthouse? Isn't that where that social napalm Ronaldo hides out?" Lar asked as he was aware of the alienist used to hide out there.

"Didn't he move out of there and into the cities water tower a week ago?" Connie questioned as she remembers seeing the Fryman moving all his stuff to the water tower one day.

"Yep! My new friends live there now and we are having a party to welcome them!" Steven told his friend happily as they started making their way towards the lighthouse.

"Pfft, any friend you make must be as weird as you are." Lars said but he was hit in the ribs by Sadie elbowing him.

"I'm sure whoever they are they will be nice to meet." Sadie said showing some kindness to who Stevens new friends could be.

Once they arrived at the home Steven knocked on the door. For a while nobody answered so Steven knocked again which made the door open slightly.

"Matthew? Al? Are you guys here?" Steven asked out loud as he slowly opened the door.

When he did the door flew wide open and a man in a rubber lizard mask popped out and roared at them, scaring all of them with Lars hiding behind Sadie.

Soon laughter could be heard as the person in the mask took it off to show it was Al. "Hahahah! I got you amigo's good didn't it?"

Everyone except Lars started to laugh along with Al at the scare. Sadie stopped laugh however when she recognized Al. "Hey I know you. Your one of those two guys who came to town a week ago right? My names Sadie."

Realization appeared on Al face as he smiled and snapped his fingers at Sadie. "Oh yeah, you're that donut chica(_girl_) that gave us those treats that day. Those were pretty good chocolate donuts btw."

Sadie scratched the back of her head a bit as she blushed slightly. "Oh those donuts were just delivered, I just heat them up and glaze them is all."

"Well nice to see you and…Who that hiding behind you?" Al said as he pointed at Lar who was still hiding behind Sadie.

Lars notice what he was doing and stepped forward and pushed Sadie back rudely as he tried to make himself look cool.

"The names Lars. And that was a nice trick but it didn't scare me one bit." Lars lied confidently as he crossed his arms.

Al just gave him a deadpan expression that showed that he didn't believe him. "Sure…And who's this little chica(_girl_) here Steve?" Al said changing the subject as he leaned down to greet Connie.

"Hora, encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Connie. (_Hello, nice to meet you. My name is)"_ Connie said as she greeted Al in his native language of Spanish. Which on Al side was pleasantly surprised by it.

"Whoa! That pretty good speaking there Connie. I've been trying to teach Matt how to speak it properly for years. Encantado de conocerte tambien Connie. (_Nice to meet you too)" _Al said as he greeted Connie back and shook hands with her. While the others just looked at them confused. Not knowing Spanish, themselves.

"Thanks, my mom has been taking me to Spanish lessons. It's a really fun language to learn." Connie said as she explained how she knows how to speak the language.

"Ya done speaking Italian there Al? The parties all ready!" Matthew voice could be heard from within the light

"IT'S SPANISH YOU ASSHOLE!" Al shouted back in annoyance but just rolled his eyes and sigh before smiling at their guest. "Well you heard the man. Come on in!"

Everyone complied and walked inside one at a time. What they saw surprised them, as it looked like someone set up a bunch of Halloween decorations and chips and candy on a table in front of the t.v.

"Wow you guys really went all out for just a movie night." Sadie said as she was impressed by all the work Steven new friend went through.

"It's…Okay I guess." Lars said dismissively as he tried to appear not to care. But in truth he was actually impressed by all the work they put into this.

Soon enough Matthew himself came down on the firepole and spread his arms as he landed on the ground. "Ta-da! Welcome all to the Mercury Mystery Movie Night!"

Everyone looked at Matt in confusion as it was Connie who asked the question. "Mercury Mystery Movie Night?"

"Yeah, me and Matt do this kind of thing at least once a month with some of the other guys back home. Haven't really had a chance lately with all that has been going on." Al said as he explained it to their new friends.

"So, what kind of lame-o movies do you have for us anyway?" Lars asked rudely as Sadie elbowed him in the side.

Matthew ignored the rude comment as he pulled out two movies. "Tonight, we got 'Killer Clowns from Outer Space' or, 'Leprechaun', Pick your poison folks."

Sadie, Steven and Connie looked excited to watch the horror movies that are considered to be some of the more classical but Lars on the other hand…

"What?! Those movies are lame…And old. Don't you guys have anything better?" Lars asked disgruntledly at the old movie choices.

Al leaned in closely to Lars and whispered to him. "Don't worry bro, these are just for the little amigos. Once they are asleep the _REAL_ show will start. You read me?"

Once Al said that he showed Lars the full collect of Insidious to him. Lars smiled as he fingers snapped at Al. "Oh I read you muchacho!"

Al gave Lars a very hard glare after he heard him say that word. "Don't ever talk like that again bro…seriously."

Al left Lars alone as he nervously tugged on his shirts neck. Wondering if he said the wrong thing, Muchacho was the only Spanish word he knew of….kind of.

"Okay guys, first film has been chosen, Killer clowns from outer space!" Matthew announced as he revealed to Lars the cassette tape of said movie.

He then turned towards Steven and Connie. "You two will be okay watching such a movie, right?"

"I've seen some of the latest horror movies, I usually get away with it by telling my mom I'm watching documentary movies. What about you Steven?" Connie told her how she will handle the movie then she turned to face Steve.

"I'll be fine!" Steven said happily as he waved them off.

O-O-O

Halfway through the movie, everyone was enjoying the old classic and the snacks on the second floor of the building. Even Steven himself was watching it all as well…from behind the couch.

Al popped his head from over the couch to check on Steve. "Hey little amigo, you sure you can see the movie okay from there?"

"Yep everything is good here!" Steve said as he gave him the thumbs up. Suddenly the power to the building sudden went out.

"Ah man, I thought you got everything sorted Al!" Matthew angrily yelled at his friend.

"I did yo. Maybe it's a power outage." Al said a he begrudgingly started making his way to the power box.

"So how long have you guys been living here anyway?" Sadie asked, trying to strike a conversation with the newest resident of Beach City.

"About a week, got most of the outer stuff made up, was planning to start putting up walls and such next week." Matthew explained how their work was doing for their new home.

Everyone continued waiting for Al but it wasn't showing that he was coming back.

"Does…does it usually take this long to fix a power box?" Connie asked, showing that she was getting a little bit afraid.

"Usually? No, plus it's Al so he should have been back by now…Somethings up." Matthew said as he got up from the couched and grabbed a spare flashlight, he had near him.

"What if he got captured by ghost?!" Steven asked scared as he placed his hands on his cheeks.

"Dude don't say that! There's no such thing as ghost! Your sound like Ronaldo." Lars angrily shouted at Steven despite looking scared himself.

Suddenly the flashlight in Matt hand flew right off his hands and headed towards Lars face, luckily, he moved his head in time to avoid it.

"Hey, watch it!" Lars shouted angrily at Matt but everyone just stood there staring at him.

"That wasn't me! It just flew out of my hands suddenly!" Matthew told as he revealed his open palms to everyone.

Then things started to get very weird, as ghostly sounds were heard and cupboards and the fridge door started opening and closing all by themselves. The items inside them as well as other objects in the room started flying around the 5.

"Oh my gosh! I think Steven is right, it is a ghost!" Connie announced as everyone avoided a coffee mug being thrown at them.

"Ah man, that was Al favorite mug!" Matthew pointed out, knowing full well his friend will be upset by that.

"How is this happening?!" Sadie asked scared as she had to avoided a frying pan being thrown at her.

"This…is…AMAZING! A real life haunted house!" Steven examined in excitement, showing that he was the only one not scared.

Everyone then sudden jumped to the side to avoid a large barrel being thrown at them. Matthew made a cross with his arms showing his disapproval. "Not amazing, NOT AMAZING!"

"C'mon let's get out of here!" Sadie said as she pointed at the front door. Everyone rushed towards the door only for it to shut on them.

Lars tried urgently to open the door but it wasn't budgeting. "It…won't open!"

"MOVE!" Matthew shouted as he pulled out his weapon from his gem, shocking the 4 there. Especially Connie, Sadie and Lars as they only seen that from the other Crystal Gems.

Matthew raised his weapon and cut the door down as everyone rush through. As soon as they did however the door reassembled itself back together.

"Okay…this is getting a _tad_ out of hand! Why didn't anybody say this place was actually haunted?!" Matthew wondered, showing his patients were running thin.

"It happens." Steven calmly said, as if he has dealt with things like this before.

"NO IT DOESN'T! It is not a ghost!" Lars shouted, still trying to show his tough guy attitude but in truth he was just as scared.

"Who cares what it is, we have to get out of here!" Sadie said as he started going down the stairs they were at.

"So Steve, you seam pretty calm about this. Is this like a usual thing for you and the gems?" Matthew asked as he was surprised how calm Steven was acting despite the haunting.

"Pretty much, sometimes two times a week" Steven replied with a happy smile.

"He's right, when we first met, we got stuck in a magic bubble he conjured up." Connie told, backing up Steven.

"We almost downed and got eaten by a monster." Steven continued on what happened to them back then.

"Oh…goodie." Matthew said calmly, as he realized this will be becoming his new norm for the rest of his life.

As they continued down the stairs everyone sudden heard what sounded like kids laughing.

"Oh please don't tell me this place is haunted by ghost kids." Matthew said as he really didn't want to go down that road.

"There are no such things as ghost! We are all just hearing things and seeing things and feeling things that aren't real!" Lars said angrily as he rushed down to the bottom of the stairs and rushed the front door, only for it to open up and hit him in the face.

There at the doorway to the outside, were four scarecrows that were moving on their own. And they were moving towards the door.

Matthew and Sadie rushed and closed the door on them as they tried to force themselves inside.

"Damnit! I told Al not to brings those scarecrows! But _NOOO_, 'it belonged to my grandpa' he said!" Matthew said as one of the straw-men slipped through and rushed towards Lars.

Lars got out of the way as the scarecrow smashed itself on a wall. But it recovered quickly and rushed Lars again.

The thing tried to claw at Lars with its twig hands but Steven managed to get a hold of it and threw it back outside as Matt and Sadie shut the door for good on them, with Matt actively putting the locks on.

"Have you ever seen a haunting this bad?" Sadie asked as he tried to gather her breath.

"That depends…Real or fictional?" Matthew asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"The Conjuring?" Sadie asked back.

"My girl!" Matthew said as he pointed at Sadie with a smile. Sadie just giggled a bit at Matthew silliness despite the situation.

Lars however had pretty much enough of all this. "Don't act so coy! This is all your guys fault anyway?" Lars said as he pointed a finger at Matthew.

"Me?!" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow and an offended tone.

"Yeah, this is probably all set up by you guys in the first place! As soon as the Al guy left, all this weirdness started to happen! I bet you guys did all this just to get a scare out of us!" Lars explained what was going on.

"And destroy, might I add new, house that we just bought?! If we did want to do a haunting, we would have gone to a barn or something! So, don't put this on me because you are the one being targeted by all this weirdness!" Matthew shot back as he notices most of the assault were done either at or near Lars himself.

"I think…You should stop being such a dink to Matthew!" Steven added his own thoughts as he saw how Lars was picking on Matthew for what was happening.

"I agree, you're being a bit of a jerk to Matthew who set up a party for all of us." Connie said as well to back up Steven words.

Lars let out a loud groan as he then looked towards Sadie and rushed towards her. "Sadie, you're not an idiot!"

"Hey!" Steven said with a pout.

"That's not nice." Connie said with her arms crossed.

"I take offensive that that!" Matthew shouted with a raised finger.

"Do you believe all of this? All this stuff, they got to be doing it somehow. We got to ditch these guys, c'mon." Lars started to ask Sadie, his nerves showing.

Sadie was smiling at the attention she was getting from Lars, but as soon as he mentioned he wanted to ditch everyone she frowned and backed away from him.

"I'm not ditching anyone." Sadie said as he crossed her arms and looked away from Lars shocked expression.

Lars was about to retort when the floorboards underneath Sadie opened up with an ominous red light and swallowed her whole before closing up.

"Sadie?" Lars asked in shock as he put his hands on the floor where she once stood.

"Do you believe me now! There is no way we could do something that foreboding!" Matthew told Lars angrily as a floor hatch sudden opened up behind them. The sound of Sadie calling Lars name and Al voice calling out 'bro' could be heard.

"Al?" Matthew wondered as he was the first to approach the hatch. Everyone else followed after him as they entered the basement, which had a sinister red light illuminating it.

"I never really checked the basement yet, so I have no idea what to expect." Matthew warned the others as they all looked around.

"I don't see her anyway?" Lars said as he was looking around solely for Sadie.

"Al's not here either." Matthew said as he was looking for his best friend as well.

"It's close…I can feel it. It's hurting, obsessed." Steven sudden said with a disturb look on his face.

"So can I…It's almost feels like…" Matthew said as well as he turned his flashlight to the far end of the basement.

There, pulsing with veins was the words 'LARS'.

Matthew turned angrily at Lars. "This is somehow your fault isn't it?!"

"W-What?!" Lars asked confused as Matthew approached him.

"I don't how or why, but you did something that caused this place to go haunted. Me and Al were being nice guest here and you had to mess it up and now both Al and Sadie are gone because of you Lars!" Matthew told as he looked ready to attack Lars but was held back by both Steven and Connie.

As soon as Matthew said Lars name, the pulsing letters pulsed more and soon a giant mouth opened up from underneath it.

A tongue sudden reached out and grabbed hold of Lars before anyone could do anything. It brought Lars up to its mouth and looked ready to bite down on it.

However, it never came as when Lars opened his eyes, he saw Matthew holding the mouth open for him. "You?"

"You may be a jerk Lars…but that don't mean you have to die like one! Besides…you got…make up…for this…" Matthew said as he struggled to hold the mouth open.

He then reopened his eyes which revealed them to be both red now, as he gained a sudden burst of strength. He pushed the mouth open more and held it with one hand as he reached for his weapon with his other.

He then slashed his weapon sideways on the mouth wide's and the cut down making a cross cut on the mouth. Once the attack was done the mouth poofed into dust, the ominous red light was gone and both Matt and Lars were on the ground.

Both Sadie and All popped their head from the rubble remains of the monster mouth. "Bro, what the hell just happened?! One moment I was heading to the power box then I find myself inside the lighthouse wall?" Al asked, confused by what exactly happened to him.

"You got eaten by a ghost that was possessing the house." Matthew easily explained to Al what happened.

"…What?!" Al asked, not entirely sure he heard his friend right.

There lying at the feet of the two was a large black gem. Steven went up to it and grabbed it. "It's a gem."

"I know what to do with this then!" Matthew said, his eyes returning back to it's normal green/red shade. He then walked up to Steven to grab the gem.

However, before he could do anything else with it, it started to glow a bright light and soon a hologram image of a kid Lars and another kid was shown.

The hologram image showed Lars being a dork with the other kid as they were making the lighthouse their new secret clubhouse.

It then showed Lars was the one who engraved his name onto the wall. However just as he was finished one of the wall board popped out and smacked younger Lars in the face.

The younger kid took a picture of you Lars getting hit in the face and young Lars took offensive to it as they both argued with each other. It ended with young kid saying young Lars only cares about what people think about him.

Young Lars then retorted by saying that the young kid wouldn't say that if he knew what other people said about him. Young Lars then left the scene crying. Ending the hologram image.

"Bro…You're a dick." Al finally said as Lars was cowing behind them all, trying to block the memory.

"Let me just…bubble that for you Steve." Matthew said as he kindly took the gem from Steven hands and bubbled it with his powers.

"When it was stuck in the wall, the house must have been it's body. So, when Lars engraved his name on it must have hurt it a lot." Connie explained, giving her input on why it acted the way it did.

"Must have been why it went after me as well since I cut that hole for the fire pole." All said as he does remember that odd tremor that happened as he was installing the firepole to the house.

"So, all that lashing out was just from it being hurt and trapped for so long." Sadie wondered, feeling sorry for it for being trapped like that for so long.

"I didn't mean to hurt it okay! So you can stop talking about me." Lars said sullenly as he was brooding in the corner.

"Anyway…you two okay from being…yeah." Matthew asked as he wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"I'm okay, nothing serious." Sadie said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"A few splinters, but nothing bad yo." Al said as he pulled out a sliver of wood out of his eyebrow, he didn't react but you could see a tear in his eye.

Lars finally realized that about Sadie as he showed his worry. "Oh, uh yeah. We were all worried about you."

Sadie smiled a bit at Lars showing that he was worried about her.

"I don't know about you guys but…I think I am ready to go home now." Connie said finally was she pretty much was adventured out today.

"At least you didn't get eaten by a gem yo. Speaking of I think we should get the gems to do a search over just in case." Al said, as now he was worried that there might be more gems hiding in the lighthouse.

"True that. But do you guys really want to leave…I mean we still didn't finish watching the movie!" Matthew said shyly as he held the movie box in his hands.

Everyone just stared at him as if he grew a second head. "What?

"Bro…seriously?"

* * *

_Once again, I am using an auto-translator for Al's Spanish words, so if I am wrong or you take offensive for it I am incredible sorry. I am doing it because I think it adds a little extra character to the story and Al as a whole and the funny scenes I can make with Matthew and Pearl (who doesn't understand it yet)_

_**Reviews**_

OMNISENSE95: Good guess, Bloodstone is Matthew gem and the gem on the cover art. Thought it fit since Matthew half human and humans have blood.

Kyrogue23: Oh you have no idea, some they will be involved and some will be by their own doing…like the next chapter :)


	4. Operation-Bug Hunt

_Original chapter coming through folks!_

* * *

_**Heart of Gem**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Operation…Bug Hunt**_

We come to Matthew sitting on a lawn chair at the front of their Lighthouse home during a nice sunny day. Strumming on his guitar he has with him. He started to sing a song he has been working on. While not 'the' one he feels will make an impact on people, he liked it well enough for lazy days like this.

_~Oh there once was a boy_

_~Who lived on the shore_

_~Wa-a-ay by the Se-e-e-e-e-a!_

_~He had a dream_

_~He wanted to travel_

_~Around the world by Sa-a-a-a-ail!_

_~He-_

_**BANG!**_

Before Matt could continue singing the front door to his house burst opened. Shocking him and making him stop playing. There standing at the doorway, equip with spy gear of all kinds from head to toe was Al. And he had a look of a determine man.

"You look like a man on a mission Al…I don't like it. What's up?" Matt asked with a wary look as he raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I'm breaking into the Gems temple bro." Al said, his face not changing from it's determine look.

"Oh okay…" Matthew calmly said as he tuned his guitar…A second later one of the strings snapped as he looked back at Al with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me bro. He's in there I know it! And I am going to do everything I can to save him!" Al said determinedly as he held a tight fist in front of him.

Matthew was confused what Al was talking about until he realized it with a sigh. "Is this about that bug? I told you, you can get another one at the pet store…or the forest."

"And I told you Romeo is different! He was special yo. He understood me and I him. And then Garnet just took him out of nowhere. They must be holding him captive inside!" Al explained what his end goal was for entering the Gems home.

"Yeah but they aren't going to let you inside that easy Al." Matthew said as he was trying to persuade his friend to stop this half-baked scheme.

"That's where you wrong bro. See the gems are off on another mission again and Steven is out with Connie. Now's the time to get in there, grab Romeo and get out!" Al restored back with his own excuse.

"Well…Yeah your right but that still doesn't mean you can get past that door of theirs." Matthew continued to persuade his friend. Remembering the strange door at the very back of Stevens house.

"Ah, but that is where you come in bro." Al said with a smug smile and pointed at Matt.

"What?" Matthew asked, confused what his friend meant.

O-O-O

"What?" Matt asked again in the same pose he was in before but now inside Steven home. The two were standing in front of the Gems door they were talking about.

The door looked old, like one would find in a temple. No door handle or such could be seen on it except for a five pointed star on it with 5 different kinds of gems on each point.

"I figured since you are part gem, you might be able to unlock the door bro." Al said as he patted his hand on the door, only for it to remain still.

Matthew rolled his eyes at Al idea. "The gems said so themselves when they showed the house around. Only 'Crystal Gems' can access that door." Matthew said as he approached the door himself.

"I mean yeah sure I have a gem, but it's not like it will open just by putting my hand on it." Matthew said as he proceeded to do just that, place his hand on the door.

However, unlike Al, the door actually reacted as one of the gems on the star started to glow. Matthew felt the change as he backed up to Al side in caution.

The door itself actually started acting weird. As the door itself started to static and glitch out a bit like there was an error in the door somehow. Soon the door itself was gone, leaving a bright green/red swirl-like doorway.

"How…" Matthew slowly wondered, as he was beyond confused how he managed to open the door, or why it looked like it was glitching…can door glitch if it's not mechanical?

"See! What did I tell you bro, now let's go!" Al said and without any hesitation ran right towards the doorway and vanished.

"AL WAIT! Ugh…" Matthew said as he let out a groan as he slowly but surly followed after him. Once he did the doorway glitched out once more and returned back to the normal temple door.

O-O-O

The first thing Matthew notice when he walked through the doorway was that he was walking around on some pink clouds. Next, he realized that he wasn't looking where he was going and fell off said cloud.

"Oh shit…" Matthew said as he realized he was free falling beside a large waterfall that was connected to the pink clouds he was suddenly walking on.

Matthew was screaming in fear as he continued to fall till, he landed with a splash in a large body of water.

A few seconds later Matthew managed to reach the waters surface and let out a large gasp as he tried to regain his breath again.

Once he regained enough of his baring's he quickly swam to the closes edge of land he could and sputtered up some water.

Matthew looked around his surroundings and what he saw was…garbage. And he wasn't just saying that it looked like he somehow landed into a literal garbage dump with a few crystals here and there.

"This is the gems home? Man, they really let it go." Matthew muttered to himself as he dried out his cloths a bit like a dog.

He turned his head and saw an old spot sign that was graffitied with black paint that said, '_Amethyst Room'_. "…Okay that makes more sense."

"BRO, SOME HELP HERE?!" The muffled voice of Al was heard, Matthew turned his head towards the voice and found Al head first into a garbage can, his legs swinging back and forth trying to free himself.

"Shesh, Al you really gone down in the dumps lately huh?" Matthew joked as he snickered a bit at Al situation.

"Oh ha-ha. Really funny bro now saquenme de aqui! (_get me out of here!)_" Al shouted angrily as he didn't like being joked on in his current situation.

Matthew chuckled one more time as he grabbed Al's legs and easily pulled him out of the can and placed him right-side up on the ground.

"Thanks bro. Whoa, is this really the Gem's home? It's el desorden (_a mess_)" Al commented at the scattered remnants of…stuff everywhere.

"It's Amethyst room." Matthew calmly told Al with his arms crossed.

"Ah, that makes more sense then." Al nodded in understanding. They may have known Amethyst for a short while but they already knew how messy she was.

"So now that we are here, let's look for Garnets room then!" Al said as he looked ready to continue on their search.

Matthew pinched the bride of his nose as he sighed. "I guess since we are this far in, I might as well help."

"That's my bro, now…where to now?" Al said as he was completely stumped on where to even begin in the Gem's home.

"Well let's start by finding another doorway or something?" Matthew said as he started to take the initiative.

The two started looking around Amethyst room for anything, while half the stuff was nothing but garbage like food wrapping and such the other half was assortment of fully intact stuff from throughout the years.

As Matthew as looking around something caught his eye. It was an old cd, but it was the title that caught his eye.

"Mr. Universe, Song of the Stars? Is this Steve's dad?" Matthew wondered as he looked at the songs on the back of the cd and looked interested in it.

"WHOA DUDE! Check this out!" Al voice was heard, Matthew looked at his direction and saw him holding what looked like an old fashion record.

"Did you find a door?" Matthew asked as he sleeved the cd in his pant pocket and walked towards him.

"Even better bro! 'Elvis Presley Good Luck Charm' record. Looks in pretty good condition too. Do you know how much this thing could go for?!" Al told excitedly as he waved the record in front of Matt face.

Matthew just shrugged his shoulders as he had no clue himself. He knew the music very well but didn't pay much attention to it's pricing.

"This could go as high as 20,000$ bro! I feel like Amethyst room could hold a jackpot here if we look hard enough." Al said as he started to walk around the place in excitement.

"I thought we were here for a bug, not dumpster diving…Al?" Matthew said as he shook his head, but then he couldn't hear Al foots steps and saw he vanished.

"Al! Where did you go-HMP!" Matthew called out till he fell into a puddle on the ground, which was a lot deeper than one would think.

Matthew continued to sink in the water and it also felt like he was moving as well, where? He had no clue.

Till suddenly he reached the surface and flew in the air only to suddenly land back down on the ground. Although the ground was watery.

"Ow…" Matthew groaned as he sat up. He looked back down on the ground that was made entirely of water and wondered how he sank down in the water only to be thrown up afterwards.

Matthew brushed such thoughts to 'Gem weirdness' as he looked around his new surrounding. He was definitely in a different place then Amethyst room. It looked like Matthew was on top of a giant waterfall with several large fountains and a large golden ribbon-esque that separated to each of the fountains. Matthew was currently standing on top of one of the fountains, looking out to his view.

"Wow, now this matches up with the Gem's 'magicness'." Matthew said as he was impressed by how pretty the view was in the new room.

"Your telling me bro. Think this might be that Pearl Chica's (_Girl_) room?" Al said as he was walking up to Matthew from behind.

"…You getting the feeling that we really shouldn't be here Al?" Matthew said as uneasiness started to take over.

"Bro, I'm a Hispanic tech-wize that doesn't know the word 'caution' and is friends with a half-space rock alien. I pretty much threw uneasiness out the window by now." Al said which in-itself was pretty self explanatory.

"I'm serious Al, I…I think we should stop this and just go back. I'm sure if we ask Garnet, she'll be more then happy to give you the bug back." Matthew said as he tried to persuade his friend to just turn back and leave with him.

"Yeah-no. With how she took Romeo there is no way I am leaving now. C'mon, third times the charm!" Al said as he jumped down onto one of the water tendrils that was apart of the fountains and waterfall.

Matthew could only sigh at his friend's usual stubborn recklessness and he looked out to Pearl's room again in worry. He then followed shortly after Al and entered another new room.

Just like with the previous room this one was much different then the two, for one it had a redder shade to it, it had several doorways surrounding the center. The center itself was the biggest thing as there was a large crystal heart that had several veins spreading out above it while a single vein went down below.

"Whoa…must be the heart of this place…literally." Matthew said as he stared in aw at the giant crystal heart. But what worried him more was what he didn't see, which was Al.

"Al, where did you go now?!" Matthew called out as he searched around the room for his friend.

"MATTHEW! I MESSED UP! HELP!" Al voice could be heard, screaming in panic from the vein heading down below.

After hearing his friend in distress, he immediately jumped into the hole and slide down the vein into the next room.

As Matt continued sliding on the vein, he notices several bubbles around the room, some with different colors but they all had one thing in common, they had gems inside them.

Just like the ones Matthew and Al bubbled and then gave to the Crystal Gems for safe keeping. There was also a large lava pool in the very center of the room as well.

Before Matthew could make a comment, he saw Al down on the floor below, being chase by what appeared to be another monster they encountered on their journey to Beach City.

The monster had four legs and a very large mouth that could eat someone like Al in one bite, there was also a strange flower on top of its body as well.

Matthew jumped off the vein and kicked the monster away from Al before he could be fully eaten, he pulled out his weapon and faced the monster while yelling at Al. "AL! WHAT THE HELL!? Why is there a monster here?!"

"I accidently fell and popped one of those bubbles when I was coming in here, I think this is where the Gems store all the monsters they bubbled and captured like we did." Al said as he noticed some of the bubbles had jars around them with another bubble inside the jar showing that the ones they captured were here too.

"We'll talk later Al!" Matthew said angrily as he narrowly dodged a large chomp from the monster coming at him.

Matthew quickly followed his dodge with a side kick to the thing to give him some space. Matthew then quickly slashed down twice with his bladed boomerang and the monster poofed. Leaving nothing but a gem in its place.

Matthew walked up to the gem, picked it up and placed it in a green bubble of his own and raised it up with the others.

He then angrily turned his heard to Al and stared him down while Al gave him a sheepish smile. "Uhh…Sorry?"

"Sorry…SORRY?! Al for gods' good grace you really need to slow down and think! And your supposed to be the smarter one of us!" Matthew shouted angrily at his friend as he started the argument between the two.

"I am smart, you're the one who's always over cautious on stuff! We can't get anything done if we worry to much about everything!" Al said as he shouted back at Matthew.

"I worry because I want us to be safe, not running around all over the place and letting loose space monsters!" Matthew shouted as he waved his arm to all the bubbled gems around.

"I told you it was an accident! Beside you're here to take care of that stuff anyway." Al huffed with his arms crossed.

"And what if I am not here huh?! I can't save your ass whenever you go charging headlong into danger…AGAIN!" Matthew yelled back as if this wasn't the first time, they did something like this before.

"HEY! Don't you dare bring up the police station incident again! I told you Danny was up to something and I was right too!" Al said as he knew exactly what incident Matthew as referring too.

"Yeah but we could have solved that problem without blowing a freaken hole in the police station!" Matthew shouted back remembering how extreme Al plan was.

"Hey, if I didn't act fast enough you and your dad would have been sent off state!" All shouted angrily, but then he paled as he saw something behind Matthew.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to go that far, we could have simple busted in instead! You always have to go either the most extreme route or the most dangerous one." Matthew sighed as he pinched his nose ridge.

"Ahem." Garnet said as she cleared her throat behind Matthew, with her arms crossed.

"Not now Garnet! Can't you see we are having an argument!" Matthew shouted at Garnet, while not turning to face her but he did stick out a finger at her to be quiet.

"Now where was I. Ah yes I-" Matthew started to resume his argument but clamped his mouth shut and his eyes went wide with fear. He then slowly turned around and saw Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst behind him, all but one of them looking upset with the two.

"Busted!" Amethyst said with a smug tone as she chuckled at the situation the two were found in.

"Heheheheh…Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, sheepishly although he pretty much knew the question.

"We should be the ones asking you that." Garnet asked, her arms still crossed in disappointment.

"Or better yet how are you two even here? It shouldn't even be possible for you two to even get past the door let alone reach all the way to the Burning Room." Pearl said as she was both upset and worried in how the two new human allies they made got here.

"Funny story about that you see-" Matthew started to explain, hoping to save both himself and his friend till he got pushed aside by Al who had an angry expression on his face.

"Where's Romeo yo! I know you have him!" Al shouted angrily as he pointed at Garnet, despite the situation he wasn't backing down.

"Who?" Pearl asked, confused on who Al was referring two.

"That's the reason you two went through all this trouble for?" Garnet asked, her tone not really showing what her mood was.

"Ci! I miss the little amigo so much and you just took him without letting me have a single word! I want him back yo!" Al said with his arms crossed, despite the intimidating statue of Garnet he wasn't backing down.

"I figured this would happen but I wasn't expecting for you two to actually get inside the temple like this." Garnet said as he reached behind her back and pulled out a bug cage that held two beetles, one black and one white.

"The Heaven and Earth beetles?" Pearl questioned why Garnet had them with her.

"ROMEO! I missed you little fella, and who's this with him?" Al said as he approached the cage with glee.

"They are commonly known as the Heaven and Earth Beetles; they are a pair that were separated until recently." Garnet explained to Al who had a look of sudden realization.

"Oh…then that's means I…" Al said as he looked down as he was basically holding one of them captive.

Garnet smiled as she presented the cage to Al. "I was planning to have you look after them after our mission today anyway. Earth or Romeo seams to have missed you."

"Wait, really? Is that okay chica?" Al asked with a look of surprised, while Matthew was giving him a major stink eye behind him after all the trouble, they went through only for Garnet to give them their goal just like that.

"Yes, I see that they will be under better protection under your care Al." Garnet said as she gave her approval of Al looking after the two.

"I won't let you down yo! Hey since there are two of you how about I name you Juliet! Since you're a pair!" Al said excitedly as he held the cage and looked happily at the beetles, with the black one looking happy to see Al as well.

"Amethyst, do you mind taking Al to the exit? Me and Pearl need to have a talk with Matthew." Garnet told Amethyst, while Matthew swallowed hard wondering why he needed to stay behind.

"Uh, yeah sure. C'mon Al. Let's go." Amethyst said, as she saw what kind of mood Garnet was in dispute her not showing it.

"So you guys went through all this trouble just to get the beetles? Kind of crazy if you ask me." Amethyst asked, wondering why the two would go so far.

"Oh you have no idea the kind of adventures me and Matt went through." Al said as he started to tell Amethyst some of the adventures they went through.

Once the two were gone Garnet turned her attention to Matthew along with Pearl. Matthew had a hard look on his face as he sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"You can start with how you got through the temple door to begin with. The door should only be responsive to the 5 of us." Pearl asked first, hoping to get a proper answer to the question.

"_5? I thought there was only 3 of them, 4 if you include Steve._" Matthew thought to himself but decided it would be a question to ask later.

"Honestly I didn't want to come on Al's half-baked infiltration. He thought since I had a gem, I would open the door, I didn't think so because I remember what you girls said. But as soon as I touched the door with my hand it started glitching out." Matthew started to explain how him and Al managed to get through the temple door.

"Glitching out? I never heard of the door doing that before." Pearl wondered, concerned what it could mean.

"What next." Garnet asked, wanting to know what happened after the door started glitching.

"Well after a while it stopped and a doorway with a swirl of green and red light showed up. Before I could even wonder what happened Al charged straight in and I followed him. Not sure about him but I ended up free falling into Amethyst room. After that we went from room to room till we ended here. Just to tell you we didn't touch anything in the other rooms besides some of Amethyst junk piles. And a monster Al accidently popped and I re-bubbled." Matthew told the two as he finished explaining what him and Al did within the temple.

Garnet had a hand on her chin as she was in a deep thought while Pearl gave her own thoughts out loud. "While I do appreciate you telling us about the corrupted gem. It still doesn't explain how and why the temple door reacted to you and in such a way."

Garnet broke of her pose as she approached Matthew. "Matthew, I think it is best that you stay away from the Temple unless one of us is present. Who knows what could happened if you come in contact with it again."

"Yeah…I got that feeling as well, like…I didn't really belong here…At least not yet. I really am sorry for intruding on your girl's rooms. But once Al get's going…He gets going." Matthew said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Garnet gave Matt a small smile. "As long as you understand then it's okay. Now I think it is time for you to leave."

"Yeah, I have a killer headache after chasing Al all day." Matthew said as Garnet started to lead Matthew to the exit, leaving Pearl behind.

Pearl looked worriedly at the newly green bubbled surrounding one of the gems and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was both wrong, and missing. Soon enough Garnet came back along and met back up with Pearl in the Burning room.

"Garnet…Please tell me you have an idea on how Matthew made the door react as such." Pearl asked, hoping the Gems leader had an answer like she usually does.

"_Sigh_…Honestly Pearl, I don't know…And that what worries me the most." Garnet told Pearl her own thoughts.

"Oh…" Pearl said, not sure what to say or ask at this point as the two stared at Matthew green bubbled, he formed over the corrupt gems.

O-O-O

"Blarg…" Matthew said as he landed face first on his bed and pillow. Al being in another room feeding his old and new pets some jellybeans he's been holding.

Matthew turned around and has his face staring at the ceiling of his room as he was in deep thought. So many thoughts ran through his head after today. Even though he now knew what he was, there were still questions left to be ask. Like who his real parent was and why they deserted him.

There was also the question of him being able to access the gems home. He thought only the Crystal gems themselves could open it so, how could he? Was his mother a previous Crystal Gem or something?

"Bah, I need a distraction from all this." Matthew said as he suddenly realized something.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cd of Mr. Universe that he grabbed from Amethyst room. Matthew 'hmm' a bit till he got up and placed the cd in a radio he had nearby. He picked a song at random and played it.

~_I know I am not that Tall_

_~I know I am not that Smart_

_~But let me Drive My Van Into Your Heart_

_~Let me Drive My Van Into Your Heart_

"Huh…Not bad." Matthew said as he smiled a bit at the catchy song he listening to, his worries seam to fade away to the songs beat.

* * *

_4 chapters in and we are already struck with some mystery, can you guess why the door opened for Matthew? Cause I can ;)_

_So, as you can tell this was an original chapter but the next few will be episode based, starting with a certain sword story._

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, pls review and comment and thank you all for being here, bye!_

**_REVIEWS:_**

kryogue23: You have no idea, Al while being a super-genius, is very short-sighted. He is the kind to act first before thinking and doesn't usually take chances and what not while Matthew the more leveled headed of the two, usually thinking a bit before acting but is always the first to move when someone he cares for is in danger. Both have their own goofy sense of humor though lol.

OMNISENSE95: Yeah both Matt and Al reactions in that episode will be golden lol


	5. Sword Fighter's Remorse

_Yep, we be going into this episode, with a bit of my own twist. This chapter actually took a lot longer then what I was hoping for. Both for completion and length. I hope you guys will enjoy_

* * *

_**Heart of Gem**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sword Fighter's Remorse**_

It was a dark and raining day at Beach City. Nothing was going on for the day for anyone so Steven asked Matthew and Al if they wanted to join him and the Gems to watch samurai movies at his home, to which Matthew whole-heartedly agreed to.

While Al had to decline as apparently someone had to watch the lighthouse during storms like this as it has to be turned on for it. So, he had to sadly skip it.

"_It was you! You were the one who killed my brother! Cursing me to fight forever!_" A samurai spoke in Japanese with subtitles on the t.v screen everyone was watching.

"Oh Lonely Blade you so lonely." Steven commented as he watched the movie atop Garnets head.

"I'm not one to criticize Steve…okay I am, but where did you get this cliché movie?" Matthew asked as he ate popcorn beside Pearl and Garnet.

Matthew usually is one who likes watching corny Japanese movies/amines and other older stuff but this 'Lonely Blade' was as cliché as you could get.

"My dads storage place." Steven replied as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate some.

"That makes sense…" Matthew muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie again.

"_For honor and for my brother! Boomerang Blade!_" The movie showed Lonely Blade drawing his two swords out and attaching them together before throwing it at his enemy.

"I feel…Insulted for some reason…" Matthew said to himself as he saw the move on the screen and felt attacked.

Pearl gave her own negative thoughts on the movie as well. "Oh come on! This is ridiculous! Just look at their form. This is nothing like real sword fighting."

Matthew oddly enough felt even more assaulted from Pearls words for some reason but it disappeared when he heard her mention 'real sword fighting.'

"It's just a movie Pearl, it's not meant to be taken seriously." Steven chuckled as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Well if you every want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'll be happy to show you." Pearl told everyone with her eyes closed.

She then felt Steven place a hand on her head and as she looked up to him, he had stars in his eyes. She also saw that Matt had an excited look on his face as well.

"You can show us real sword moves? Like for real?" Matthew asked with a smile on his face.

"Right now?" Pearl asked, surprised they wanted to see it right now all of a sudden.

O-O-O

Soon enough everyone took the gems teleporter to a completely new location. It was a temple like coliseum with Gem architecture on it and looked to be floating in the sky on clouds.

"Whoa, Al is going to kick himself for missing this place." Matthew said as he was amazed by his surroundings and soon joined the others on some stone seats as Pearl presented herself before them.

"All right. In order to give out a proper demonstration I will need a sparring partner." Pearl announced as he was holding two swords with guard handles on them.

Steven was about to raise his hand till Garnet lowered it back down. It was at this moment Matthew stood up and walked forwards. "Yo."

"You? Why do you want to participate?" Pearl asked with a mixture of surprise and curiosity at their new ally forwardness.

"Honestly I have been wanting to test myself against one of you girls. My dad trained me well but I want to see how good I am against you girls." Matthew said as he started to stretch himself a bit to loosen up for his fight.

"That sounds like a good idea. It will help us evaluate your current skills." Garnet said as she gave her own opinion on the matter.

Pearl herself was curious on the hybrids skills herself and decided to allow it. Pearl discarded one of the swords she was carrying away safely as she faced Matthew. "Very well then but just so you know, I won't be holding back."

"Oh Pearl…" Matthew started as he pulled out his boomerang and got into a fighting pose while raising his weapon high behind him and his free hand opened towards Pearl. "I would be insulted if you did."

"Cool! Boomerang Blade!" Steven commented as he got a better view of Matthew gem weapon.

"Ugh…Now I know why I hate that movie…" Matthew commented as he now realized that his weapon was an actual boomerang weapon and the whole movie was making fun of him for it.

"Beat her ass Matthew!" Amethyst cheered for Matthew only so she could see Pearl taken down a peg.

"Amethyst, words." Garnet scolded Amethyst with her arms crossed for her saying such a word in front of Steven.

"Err…beat her bottom Matthew!" Amethyst re-cheered.

"Better." Garnet nodded with Amethyst fix up.

Matthew was the first to act as he threw his boomerang directly at Pearl, she was surprised that Matt so casually threw his weapon at her but she reacted to her opponent move instantly as she deflected the blade away from her.

After Pearl deflected Matthew weapon, he charged right at her and jumped in the air where he grabbed his weapon in mid-flight and swung down on Pearl. Pearl quickly raised her sword and blocked Matt strike which let loose a gust of wind from the force.

The two pushed each other away from the other and started running to the side looking for an opening. The two then started clashing strike at each other and while it may have shown the two to be even Matt realized Pearl strike were faster than his.

Pearl went in for a thrust but Matt dodge it and took advantage of her extended arm by grabbing it and spinning her around. Pearl lost her balance by the sudden grab but regained it as she jumped in the air after Matt tried to attack her.

She landed back on the ground and blocked another strike from Matthew, he then went in for a kick to Pearl side that surprised her again but managed to avoid it as he jumped back.

This move played to Matthew plan as he threw his weapon after Pearl when she jumped back. Pearl held her footing as she deflected the weapon.

Matthew however followed behind his weapon and quickly grabbed it after it was deflected and swung down on Pearl again. The two held their ground as they struggled against each other.

"Not…Bad. Who taught you to fight?" Pearl grunted as she held her ground against Matthew.

"Military father and…a bit of originality!" Matthew shouted as he raised his head back and smacked it on Pearl head, just below where her gem was, avoiding it. Pearl stumbled back a bit, dazed by the dirty move. She then sudden felt her weapon leave her hands as Matt removed it with his.

"WIDE OPEN!" Matthew announced as he swung across to get Pearl.

Pearl however ran towards her weapon and slid underneath Matthew swing. She managed to grab her weapon and turned around in time to deflect Matthew weapon again. He then proceeded to grab it in mid air and jumped towards her, weapon held high.

"No…You are!" Pearl said with a determine smile as she not only managed to deflect Matthew attack but have him spin in mid-air and loose his balance.

"What?" Matthew asked as he wasn't entirely sure what happened as he floated in mid air.

Pearl then spun around and kicked Matthew directly in the chest, sending him flying and then sliding on the ground. Matthew couched a bit from the hard kick to his chest and looked up to see Pearl sword aimed right at him.

"I win." Pearl announced happily with a smug smile.

"Ow…Fine you win Pearl…This time." Matthew grunted in pain as he accepted defeat. He saw Pearl hand instead of her sword and he smiled as he grabbed it and was helped up by Pearl.

"WOOHOO! That was amazing guys! You were both so cool!" Steven cheered as he ran around the two.

"Oh-ho, well one does try their best!" Pearl told Steven as she blushed from his compliment.

"At least my dad isn't here or he would be yelling insults at me for loosing like that." Matthew said, as while yes, he liked being complimented it usually not the thing he hears when he trains with his step-dad.

"Why would someone be insulting you?" Steven asked, shocked that someone would think low on Matthew.

"It's not like he means it he just get into the mood, Military dad. It's pretty self-explanatory." Matthew said with a deadpan tone, like it was obvious.

"He can say all he wants. You held yourself pretty well against Pearl, Matthew. I'm impressed." Garnet told Matthew with a smile.

Matthew blushed a little bit at being complimented by the Gems leader like that. "Well when 'You' say that then maybe I wasn't that bad after all. Thanks."

"But I have to ask. How did you stop me like that in mid air?" Matthew asked Pearl about the moment she caught him off guard and defeated him.

"Well your aggressive fighting style certainly caught me off guard at first, I quickly realized whenever you would throw and then catch your weapon afterwards you immediately go for an overhead swing. Taking that moment leaves you wide open if I act quick enough." Pearl explained how she found an opening in Matt's fighting style.

"I do? Huh…Gotta fix that then…" Matthew said as he pulled out a notebook and started writing down on it, on the notebook were a bunch of exercising routines and fighting notes, showing that he has been working on his style for a while.

"Can you teach me how to fight like that Pearl?!" Steven asked as he was swinging his arm around pretending, he was holding a sword.

"Oh okay. Let's start with the basics, and I know just the training dummy." Pearl said as he closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

Soon a light emitted from pearls gem on her head and soon a hologram version of Pearl formed in front of her. Pearl cut the light connection from her with her sword as the Holo-Pearl eyes turned red.

"COOL! Hologram Pearl!" Steven said excitedly, always excited to see a new ability from the gems.

"Cool…Holo-Pearl. Al will defiantly be kicking himself for missing this." Matthew commented with a smile, know how fuming his friend will be from missing all this.

"_**Do you wish to engage in combat?**_" The Holo-Pearl spoke in a robotic monotone voice.

"Initiate level one training mode." Pearl ordered the copy in front of her.

"_**Training mode initiated. Level-1 begin!**_" The Holo-Pearl said as it grabbed the discarded sword Pearl placed away and went into a combat stance.

"Just stand back and watch me carefully for now Steven." Pearl said as she pushed Steven back gentle and walked towards her copy and started doing simple sword moves with it.

"_**Parry, Parry, Thrust!**_" The Holo-Pearl repeated as it did the same routine with Pearl a few times.

"Do you see what I am doing with my feet Steven? Notice where I keep my center of gravity." Pearl asked as Steven looked excited at first but realized Pearl wasn't doing anything amazing.

"Aw…Can't you show me something cool? Like the boomerang blade! Like Matt's!" Steven asked as he swung his arm like how Matt would with his weapon.

"Steven I can only do that because I have an actual boomerang and not a sword. And two it's smart to start with the basics before getting into the more epic moves. So, to speak." Matthew told Steven as he was actually paying attention to Pearl movement.

"Matthews right. What Matthew did is unique only to him and his weapon and is not an actual sword technique." Pearl explained upsettingly as she looked to Steven from her sideview while still paying attention to the copy.

"Boomerang Blade! Boomerang Blade!" Steven however was still pushing to see a boomerang blade move.

Pearl caused Pearl to fully face Steven while still parrying her copies move. "Steven. These are real sword techniques. Not something out of one of those phony movies."

"It's about waiting carefully waiting for the perfect-" _**SHINK **_Pearl stopped her talk as the Holo-Pearl sudden bypassed her sword and stabbed Pearl right in the middle of her chest.

Everyone eye's widened and they gasped at the sudden attack. With Matthew pulsing red for a moment.

"Pearl?" Steven asked, tears filling his eyes as he saw Pearl drop her sword.

Pearl herself looked down at the sword piercing through her chest. "Whoopsie-daisy! Steven it's okay I'm going to be just fi-" Pearl didn't get a chance to finish as she sudden poofed into dust and her gem fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Steven cried out as he fell to the ground and grabbed Pearl gem.

"_**Challenger defeated. Level-1 failed.**_" The Holo-Pearl said as it held the sword up to it's front. Garnet and Amethyst rushed towards Steven side to comfort him.

Matthew however remained still for a few seconds until a rage filled expression formed on his face and both of his eyes glowed the brightest shade of red seen yet. A memory flash of a car wreck appeared inside Matthew head.

"AAAAHHHH!" Matthew shouted as he charged at the Holo-Pearl, with his weapon held high.

"_**New Challenger detected, commencing Level-2.**_" The Holo-Pearl said as it detected the hostile present of Matthew approaching and went into a battle stance.

Garnet saw the crazed look on Matthew face as she grabbed both Steven and Amethyst and pushed them away from Matthew charge on Holo-Pearl.

Matthew swung his weapon down hard on the Holo-Pearl sword and the initial shockwave was much more powerful then the previous clash with the original Pearl.

However unlike before the strength behind Matthew attack was stronger than it was before as he managed to push the Holo-Pearl back and rained a volley of swings on the fake. The Holo-Pearl tried it's best to counter Matthew assault but it's programing couldn't keep up with the speed and strength Matthew was displaying unlike before.

Soon enough it saw an opening and thrusted forward it's blade forward. However, Matthew easily dodged the attack, grabbed Holo-Pearl arm and cut it completely off with his bladed boomerang.

"_**Weapon disarmed. Can no longer combat. Level-2 comple-**_" The Holo-Pearl was cut off literally as Matthew swung his weapon and cut it's head off completely. With an emotionless expression on his face.

The body fell to the ground but that didn't stop Matthew as he continued to strike his weapon down on it. The three other Crystal gems were all horrified at Matthew actions, even though it was a fake he was going overkill on it.

"Matthew, stop! Pearl is okay! Garnet just explained it to me that she's okay. So, please stop fighting!" Steven cried out as he ran towards Matthew to stop him.

Garnet however immediately knew something was wrong as she saw Matthew slowly straighten his back and turned towards them. Matthew had no emotion what so ever on his face and his eyes were glowing in a very bright and ominous hue as he stared down at Steven who stopped before him.

"Matthew?" Steven asked, feeling a slight tinge of fear in his body as he stared at Matthew two red eyes.

"That's not him." Garnet said as she rushed over towards Steven side. For good reason too as Matthew raised up his weapon, preparing to strike down on the unexpecting Steven.

Before Steven even knew what was happening Matthew weapon clashed with the gauntlets of Garnet. Garnet held her ground against Matthew and she continued to see no emotion on his face, almost like he was in auto-pilot.

"Garnet?" Steven asked, confused what was going on.

"Steven! Get back, Matthew not in control!" Garnet cried out as she pushed Matthew weapon away and the two clashed several times, with Matthew swings being very monotone but powerful.

Garnet held her ground well against Matthew but she didn't want to hurt him because she could tell he wasn't in control. She tried to get Matthew to break out of whatever situation he was in.

"Matthew! Stop it! Your attacking your friends!" Garnet shouted, trying to break him free but it didn't work as he didn't even hesitate in his attack.

Matthew assault was stopped when a purple thorn-like whip wrapped itself around his weapon arm. Matthew 'looked' towards the owner of the weapon and saw that it was Amethyst.

"Dude! Chill out, your going way to hardcore now!" Amethyst said as she actually struggled a bit against Matthew as he tried to break free of her.

Matthew then threw his weapon to his free hand and threw it directly towards Amethyst. She didn't even have time to react before the weapon cleaning cut her head off and she poofed into dust.

Steven could only gasp as she saw Amethyst get poofed too and ran towards her gem to pick it up. Matthew retrieved his weapon again right before Garnet tackled him to the ground. Holding both his arms down with her gauntlets.

"Snap…OUT OF IT!" Garnet shouted as she smashed her head onto Matthew. Cracking the ground around it from the force.

Matthew finally lost his emotionless expression as he was knocked out and bleeding from his forehead. However, Garnet wasn't taking any chances as she grabbed the left-over whip of Amethyst and tied him up with it.

Steven ran towards garnet with a very worried expression on his face. "Garnet…What happened to Matthew, why did he attack us?"

"I don't know Steven…But I intend to find out…" Garnet said as she looked down at Matthew with a solemn look on her face.

O-O-O

Two weeks have passed and neither Pearl reformed nor Matthew had woken up. Steven placed Pearl gem in a basket with a blanket in it and hovered a lamp to keep her warm.

Meanwhile Al retrieved Matthew and brought him home. He also told the others what happened to him as it wasn't the first time.

_(Flashback)_

"_You mean this happened before?" Amethyst asked, having just reformed after being poofed just minutes ago._

"_Yeah although I wasn't there when it happened. An…Accident happened with him and his mom and he went Coco-Loco and started attacking everything. Apparently, his dad snapped him out of it before he could do any real harm." Al explained after having come back from putting Matthew in his room._

"_Coco…loco?" Steven asked as he was still holding onto Pearl's gem_

"_Crazy, Steven. But that still doesn't explain how and why it happened." Garnet pondered with her hand on her chin._

"_Well hopefully he'll be back to normal when he wakes up. Maybe then you can ask him. Till then I'll keep watch over him." Al told as he thumbed himself._

"_And if he is still murder happy?" Amethyst asked him with a questionable raised eyebrow._

"_Chica, you have no idea how capable I am against him. I got it." Al said as he left the gems home. Leaving them all worried about Matthew fate._

_(End Flashback)_

"So…She's an egg now or what?" Al asked as he was looking questionably at Pearl gem in the basket which did look like an egg.

"No, apparently gems bodies are made of some kind of hologram that is real, and when it gets damaged enough, they poof to fix it. At least that's what Garnet told me." Steven explained as he joined Al on the table, staring at Pearl's gem.

"But holograms are made of a light field that is projected by a lens, how does it gain a sold form?" Al asked, using his smart scientific mind to figure out what Steven meant.

Steven just shrugged his shoulders as he wasn't really sure where Al was going. Al however just pondered as he stared at Pearl's gem with a analyzed look.

Soon enough Garnet and Amethyst teleported in the house with the warp pad. Amethyst was riding on a cloud she grabbed from the sky arena they were at a few days ago.

"Shesh, she's still not done? Man, she really is taking her time on this one." Amethyst said as she floated beside Pearl gem with a worried look.

"Are…Are you sitting on a cloud chica?" Al asked as he wasn't sure if he was seeing things ore not.

"Yeah, I am. Your point?" Amethyst asked, not sure what Al was going at.

"But…How, clouds are made up of water vapor, you can't touch-let alone sit on one?" Al asked curiously as he poked the cloud and he realized it was very solid.

"Eh, just gem magic." Amethyst explained like it was the simplest thing to say.

"And I'm a leprechaun. Still this could be interesting to research yo." Al said as he tore a small piece of the cloud and stored it in a jar, he had on him.

"Neverminded that. Any news Al?" Garnet asked Al as she walked up to him while Amethyst talked to Steven about how messy the house was.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, he actually woke up while you two were gone. He's normal but I think he knows something bad happened and is sulking by the lighthouse top. He locked me out so no bruano on seeing him." Al explained for the reason why he was at Steven's in the first place.

"I'll be the judge of that." Garnet said seriously as she walked out of Steven home.

"Also why are you keeping that thing if it's what started all this anyway yo!" Al said as he pointed at the somehow still intact Holo-Pearl in the corner of the room.

"_**Do you wish to engage in combat?**_" The Holo-Pearl spoke while holding a duster in its hand as a substitute sword that was destroyed by Matt.

"But it's like Pearl. Maybe I can teach it how to act like her as well." Steven explained his plan for when Pearl comes back.

"Yeah-no. That ain't Pearl." Amethysts said, not liking Steven plan at all with Al nodding beside her.

O-O-O

Matthew is shown to be standing on the balcony part of the lighthouse where the light and oil is stored. He has bandages wrapped out his forehead from Garnet earlier attack as he is staring out in the sea.

Matthew continued to stare out as he let out a depressed sigh and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Garnet asked from behind Matthew, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"AHHH! Garnet?! But-How?" Matthew asked, as he was sure he had the door locked.

"I jumped." Garnet said simple as she walked towards Matt.

"Heh…You would." Matthew said with a smile chuckle but immediately frowned.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Garnet asked as she joined Matthew in leaning against the railing.

"No…But I know I should. But before I do, tell me…How badly did I hurt everyone?" Matthew asked with a shaky tone in his voice.

"Other then poofing Amethyst, everyone was unharmed." Garnet explained, though she left out the part that he almost attacked Steven for his own good.

"Not sure what poofing means but considering she's still in one piece means she's okay…" Matthew said as he went silent and stared out to the sea.

"Gems bodies are made of a special light energy. If they suffer too much damage, they poof and return to their gems to reform. That's what happened to Pearl as well." Garnet explained what happened to Amethyst and Pearl.

"I see then she's-" - "She's fine Matthew. Everyone is…But the question is…Are you?" Garnet interrupted Matthew, wishing to know what exactly happened.

Matthew remained silent, most likely mentally preparing himself. He then finally let out a long sigh.

"Every since I was young I was very…emotional. I would be happy over the smallest things like a piece of candy or actually cry over spilt milk. It was kinda comical now that I think about it." Matthew started to tell with a small smile on his face as he looked back to his childhood.

"Of course, as I grew up, I learned to keep my emotions in check, not completely sealed away though but enough that I wouldn't go overbroad on spilt milk…Except for one emotion…"

"Your anger?" Garnet question, as she notices Matthew anger was sometimes over aggressive during him and Al's stay.

"Yeah. Whenever I would get to emotional or stressful, both my eyes would turn red." Matthew told as he pointed to his single left green eye.

"So, I noticed." Garnet said, she remembered seeing them both red when she fought him in the sky arena.

"Yeah, for the most part all it did was make me faster and stronger than usual. But…" Matthew paused as he tightened his grip on the railings.

"Something happened?" Garnet asked, as she felt what Matthew as about to tell her was personal.

"Yeah…two years ago when I was 15. I had just scored a perfect A+ on my history project. The war of 1812. I build a recreated model of it." Matthew said as he smiled fondly at how happy him and his adopted parent were when he received that A+.

"I'm sure your parents were proud." Garnet said, smiling a bit at Matthew reaction.

"Yeah…So much so that my step-mom took me out to get any kind of ice cream I wanted. We were driving on the road, having a grand old time when…" Matthew paused as tears started to form on his eyes and the green one flashed red briefly.

Garnet frowned in seeing Matthew reaction, and braced herself in case anything could happened.

"There…was an accident. I'm not sure what happened but…A car crashed into us and she…My mom she…used her body to protect me." Matthew said, the memory of the car crash flashing through his head and both his eyes turned red.

"She died…died in my arms…Then…Everything went black, just like in the arena. When I awoke, I was in my step-dad's arms, he was holding me tightly and my boomerang weapon was lodged in his shoulder…"

By now Garnet could see Matthew crying and started to piece the piece together. "So when you saw Pearl get stabbed and thought she died you…"

"I…I don't know what happened or why it happened but…I don't want to hurt anyone…Not my dad, not my best friend. Not even you guys…" Matthew said as he looked down with tears dropping from his eyes. Garnet followed his gaze and saw both Al and Amethyst talking outside.

"Don't eat it yo…" Al said to Amethyst as he was holding onto the could she was riding.

"I'm going to do it!" Amethyst said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Don't do it."

"I'm going to do it!"

"Seriously, don't do it girl."

"I did it." Amethyst said and she indeed did it as the cloud was gone from her hands.

"Eh, don't say I didn't warn you." Al said as he shrugged his shoulders dismissively. Amethyst then suddenly poofed up like a balloon and started floating. Al started laughing his head off at Amethyst reaction to the cloud.

"I…" Matthew started as Garnet looked back at him, his left eye green again as he continued to cry.

"I love everyone, and…I don't want to do anything to take that away. I'm...Scared of myself." Matthew said as he placed his hand on his face to stop his crying. Garnet could sympathies with Matthew as she placed her hand on his back to help calm him down.

"The moment I saw your eyes change and you go emotionless like that I knew you weren't in control. I know this is not easy for you to control. But know this, you are not alone." Garnet explained to Matthew as he stopped crying for a moment and looked at her.

"All of us, even Steven to a certain extent (1), have suffered a lot. And I out of all of us know how hard it is to keep one's emotion in check." Garnet started to explain.

"If this problem is an emotional one then me and the others will do everything we can to help you. You are one of us Matthew. No matter what." Garnet told Matthew with a smile.

He looked at her for a moment and let her words sink in. He whipped away his tears and gave a smile and a nod to her.

"I know…Thank you Garnet, guess I just need to get that off my chest. But…If I ever go in that state again-" Matthew started to ask.

"Don't worry, I'll just hit you in the head again." Garnet told Matthew as she bopped him lightly on the head.

"That hurt like hell afterwards just so you know." Matthew said as he rubbed the bandages around his head, showing that he was still healing from such a wound.

The two shared a laugh till the heard screaming. They looked down and saw Amethyst floating away into the air with Al hugging for dear life on her leg.

"Hey Garnet. Hey Matthew." Amethyst calmly waved to the two as she floated by them

"YO! Some help! She's won't stop floating!" Al shouted with a panic tone. Al continued to scream as the two continued to go higher in the air.

"I better go catch them before they get hit by a plane." Garnet said as she jumps up on the lighthouse railing to go after them.

"Yeah…Hey Garnet...Thanks." Matthew said with a smile.

"No problem, and remember. Don't give up. I'm sure there is a way for you to control it." Garnet smiled back as she jumped incredible high in the air after the two floaters.

"Man…She can jump." Matthew noted as he actually lost trace of where she jumped to. He then excited the lighthouse and made his way towards Steven's to apologize to him.

Matthew arrived at Steven's door just as it started to rain. He knocked on it before opening it slowly.

"Hey Steve, It's Matt. I'm here to-" Matthew however stopped when he saw Holo-Pearl swinging a sword at Steven who was barley trying to defend himself against it.

"STEVEN!" Matthew shouted as he charged towards the two and brought out his weapon.

He managed to stop Holo-Pearls weapon just in time to protect Steven.

"Matthew? You're okay!" Steven exclaimed happily in seeing his friend okay again.

Matthew however didn't reply as he actually struggled against the Holo-Pearl. As he held his ground against it he that it's eyes were red, but in Matthew mind he was staring at himself. The emotionless fighter that took over back then.

Matthew's eyes glowed red but then he closed them and pushed the Holo-Pearl back. "NO!"

"I…I will not let it take over!" Matthew shouted as he reopened his eyes and they were back to normal, one being green and the other red.

"I am in control damnit!" Matthew shouted as he clashed blades against the Holo-Pearl.

Matthew however was struggling against it as he was moving just as if not faster then the normal Pearl. Before he even knew what happened Matt lost his weapon and got swiped off his feet.

"_**New Challenger defeated!**_" The Holo-Pearl said as it raised its sword up, preparing to stab it down on Matthew. However, before it could a voice cried out from behind Matthew.

"BOOMERANG BLADE!" Steven shouted as he threw the diced up mop he was holding at the Holo-Pearl, the tip which was pointed pierced right through it and it stopped.

Matthew stared in amazement at what just happened. Matthew looked to his said and saw Steven help him up.

"Wow, Steve…Where did you learn that?" Matthew said, impressed with how Steven fought back there.

"From you! Why watch a lame movie when I've got the real deal here!" Steven complimented Matthew as he carefully picked up his weapon and gave it to him.

"_**Challenger Wins. Do you wish to duel again?**_" The Holo-Pearl asked as it went into a neutral standing pose.

"NO!" Both Steven and Matthew shouted as Matthew swung his weapon down on the fake repeatedly until nothing remained of it.

"Steven, Matt. We heard a commotion. Are you two okays?" Garnet asked as her, Al who looked pretty beat up, and Amethyst still floating on a string came in.

"Holo-Pearl went crazy, we stopped it." Matthew said as he scuffled Steven's hair.

"Yeah, I guess Pearl's teaching helped out after all." Steven said proudly that he helped save the day.

"Sounds like a party, better than me and Amethyst getting hit by a plane yo." Al told the two in a very tired voice.

"Is that why you look like shit man?" Matthew asked with a smug smile.

"Hey up your bro." Al said tiredly. The two glared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing.

"Good to see you better again man." All said as he went up to Matthew and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah. Guess I just needed to be reminded about why I'm here I guess." Matthew said as he looked at Garnet and smiled when she gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool…I'm going for a nap yo…" Al said as he literally flumped onto Steven's couch and started snoring immediately.

"So…Your okay again Matthew?" Steven asked with a worried look at Matthew turned to face him.

"For now. Yeah, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened Steven. But don't worry, I plan to fix my problem." Matthew explained to Steven with a determine smile.

Steven returned his smile and then light started to shine. Everyone turned and saw Pearl's gem glowing and floating in the air. Soon a humanoid figure formed around the gem and soon enough, Pearl returned, with a new look as well.(2)

"PEARLS BACK!" Steven yelled happily as he rushed to hug Pearl who looked confused as to what happened.

"Hey Steven, Miss me much?" Pearl asked as she smiled at Steven hugging her.

"Oh man, I just remembered! I had a whole thing planned out when you came back." Steven said as he rushed to his kitchen and grabbed a pot and spoon.

Pearl on her end looked around at the mess the house was in. "What…happened here?"

She then saw Amethyst current statues and looked at her with a deadpan expression. "I don't even want to know."

"Me and Al got hit by a plane!" Amethyst said cheerily.

"Al?" Pearl questioned as she looked around and saw the Mexican lying face first on the couch, he gave a tiredly thumbs up before it fell back down.

She then turned back and saw Matthew approaching her while Steven was sing 'Pearl's Back' while banging a spoon on a pan.

"Two things Pearl. 1: You need a better AI for that holo-pearl of yours, the things crazy." Matthew said as he raised two fingers at her.

"O-kay?" Pearl asked, not sure what her copy had to do with the mess.

"And 2…" Matthew said as he suddenly hugged Pearl which surprised and made her blush. "Welcome back."

Pearl was surprised by the hug and felt a bit uncomfortable but she could feel the sincerity from Matthew and hugged him back before the two parted.

"Just what did I miss?" Pearl asked with a small smile. Garnet then approached her with a serious look.

"I will explain later. Welcome back." Garnet said with a smile at the last bit.

* * *

(1) I am motioning to Rose here.

(2) I don't really have to explain what her new look is, you guys know it by now.

Yeah, a bit cliché with Matt step-mon dying like that but it was the best way for me to bring up Matts rage catalyst. But anyway, I hope I did good with this chapter, I usually am not very good with these…emotional scenes like this but I hope it is good enough for you guys. And don't hesitate to point anything out that I could fix or improve on.

_**REVIEWS:**_

Jin Shirinue: Pretty much, Al officially is the guardian (/caretaker) of the Heaven and Earth Beetles. Before and after their corruption is cured.

OMNISENSE95: Well there is the 'Couch Steven' Episode where Garnet and Amethyst fuse that they will discover about it


	6. Lion: The Movie

_I know this is this actually 'Lion 2:' but this is the first adventure with Matt and Lion together so it's the first._

_Also I want to point out that I made the entire plotline of my story here already well before SU Future was released, so any similarities or connections to it will be coincidence and nothing more. Like how when Matt eyes glow is similiter to how Steven glows. I had no clue of that when doing this story._

* * *

_**Heart of Gem**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Lion: The Movie**_

The story starts off with an entire city burning to the ground and explosions are being set off.

_**Some People say…**_

Several military helicopters are shown flying threw the burning smoked air towards a destinated locations.

_**You can't teach…**_

Their destination is the source of the chaos, a large four legged robot firing a laser beam upon the city.

_**An old dog…**_

A lone dog is then shown amongst the chaos as it raises its head with a machine like noise.

_**New Tricks…**_

The helicopters are then sudden blasted to piece by a single laser beam from the robot, each one blowing up as the beam passed them.

_**Unless you're…**_

The dog is shown again this time beside what can be assumed it's owner, with a cocky smile on her face as she looked down at her dog.

The dog then sprouted a helicopter propeller on it's bog and started to fly off towards the robot.

_**Dog Copter 3: In 3D**_

The dog is then shown flying right in front of the robot, it then stopped, turned around in mid air and fired a rocket from it's rear which blew up the robot to piece.

O-O-O

All of this was shown on Connie cellphone to Steven and Matthew who were both watching the trailer with interest.

"Whoa…I can see why this is one of your favorite film franchises, Connie." Steven told her friend with stars in his eyes.

Connie merely smiled as she adjusted her glasses. "That's right! In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink. It turns out that the one who is most human…Is a dog! …Copter"

As Connie said this, she tried to take her phone away but found Matthew hands and eyes glued to it.

"It's such a dumb concept and yet…I can't look away…" Matthew said as he re-watched the trailer again, as if he was in a trance.

Connie pulled the phone away from Matt a few times till she finally managed to pry it away from him and breaking him out of his trance.

"I just hope it stay's fateful to the book…" Connie said in a soft voice as she put her phone away just to be safe.

"There's a book!?" Matthew asked, wondering why ne never knew such a finances existed.

Soon the warp-pad of the gem lit up and the three gems arrived back up.

"Greetings." Garnet said as she gave a small wave to Matt who waved back.

Pearl then notice that Connie was there as well. "Oh, well hello Connie. What a surprise to see you."

"Sup, Matt. Where's Al?" Amethyst said as she waved to Matt.

"Don't know. Said something about an interview or something...And fish? Actually, that makes me think that I should go look for a job myself. Dad's loan can only go so far." Matthew thought to himself as the money his dad gave him was starting to run pretty low by now. Especially after the renovations to their new home.

"We're going to watch a movie about a whacky flying dog! Show them Connie!" Steven said, telling the gems what him and Connie had planned for the day.

"I mean…It's about much more then that." Connie said as she pulled out her phone again and showed the gems the movie trailer.

"Oh that's easy." Amethyst said as she waved the two off and then her body to glow and then change shape. Soon enough she transformed into dog-copter from the movie, but still purple instead.

Matthew was drinking from a glass when he saw Amethyst change and did a spit-take away from the others. "YOU GUYS CAN TRANSFORM!?"

"Well duh, why go see movies when you got, magic!~" Amethyst said as she hovered in the air and then turned her head into a boombox and started playing actual music.

Garnet stepped forward to Matt to explain. "Because our bodies are made of a light construct, we can change it's shape and size to whatever we wish. Some like to abuse it more then others."

"Wow…might be a bit painful for me since I am actually solid." Matthew said as he imagined himself changing shape but it ended up looking more painful then useful to him.

"Steven tried it once…" Garnet said, leaving the thought out.

"And?" Matthew asked, wanting to know how that turned out.

"I turned into a giant horrific ball of cats." Steven happily told Matthew what happened which left him with a confused yet concerned look on his face.

"Anyway, stop showing off Amethyst. Connie said this movie will be better than any magic." Steven said, trying to tell the other how much fun the movie will be.

"I…did not say that at all." Connie said unfocused as she was still a little startled by Amethyst transformation.

"And check this out! We got our own snacks!" Steven started as he walked over to his home counter, which had array of snack foods and drinks.

"My mom said I'm not allowed to buy snacks at the theatre. So, we aren't buying anything from there." Connie said with a sly smile as she found a loophole in her mom's order.

"And a protective guardian to watch over us and to take us in the theater." Steven said as he walked over to Matt to present him.

"My mom only allowed me to even go without her or dad if I had a protective guardian watching us." Connie explained why they had Matt watching them.

"I'll have them back before 6." Matthew said as he thumbed himself with a small smirk.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to get there? Didn't you say your getting your jeep washed by Steve's dad today?" Connie asked Matthew as he mentioned it when they asked him to supervise them.

"Good point, I honestly thought it would be done by now…" Matthew said as he pulled out his phone and saw a text from Greg, Steven's dad.

"_Hit a snag, will take longer. Everything is okay._" The text said, Matthew just gave a concerned hum at the text.

Steven grabbed all the snack and put them in his cheeseburger backpack. "Don't worry guys, I got it covered. Today we are going to travel in style!"

O-O-O

"You have a freaken pet lion?!" Matthew shouted in a surprised tone, and he wasn't the only one as Connie was surprised as well.

And indeed, there was a lion there, sleeping on the sand near Steven's home. Only difference was that it was completely pink from head to toe.

"Lion is sorta like a pet. He does his own thing most of the time though." Steven said as he cuddled up beside the pink lion's mane.

Lion himself appeared to be eating a lizard of some sort. "See, who knows where he got that." Steven said with a carefree attitude.

"I have several questions and concerns." Matthew told Steven with a hesitated raised finger.

"Wow Steven…Everything in your life is so awesome and magical…The most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice…" Connie said with a depressed tone as she grabbed a stick and recited some tennis moves. Ending with a made up 'Overhead Deathstrike'.

"Heh…Tennis…" Matthew snorted to himself in amusement. But his smile disappeared from his face when he saw Connie glare. "…Sorry."

"Well I think Lion thinks we should hurry and go." Steven said and soon enough all three of them bored the giant cat.

"I'm still unsure about this Steve…" Matthew said a bit nervous to be on the king of the jungle's back.

"It's fine, I do this all the time with lion. Now LET'S GO!" Steven said as he pointed forward…But Lion didn't move.

"Uh…Lion, I want you to take us to the movie!" Steven asked his pet, but the cat still wasn't moving.

"Okay…You're not listening to me…Heheh Lion isn't trained very well, but I'm not trained very well either." Steven said, feeling a bit embarrass that his pet wasn't listening to him.

Then as if some kind of magic word was spoken, Lion dashed off. Running along the sands of the beach.

Steven and Connie were laughing as they rode Lion while Matthew clung on for dear lift on Lions mane.

Lion then made a turn and then started running towards the sea water. "Wait that's the sea, not the theatre!" Matthew said as Lion ran towards the water and…started running atop the water.

"You can walk on water? Why don't you tell me these things you do?" Steven scolded as Lion continued to run atop the water surface.

The four continued to run atop the water, going by several seagulls and a fishing boat. To which Matthew gave a carefree wave to the fishermen there. "Sup."

At this point even Matthew was enjoying the somewhat magical ride on the pink lion. But then he noticed something as he looked back. "Aren't we getting pretty far away from the city?"

"Maybe it's a shortcut?" Steven said, as even he himself wasn't sure what Lion was doing or thinking.

Soon enough Lion's eyes started glow as he let out a large roar, sending several ripples of energy that soon formed a portal in front of them.

Lion then proceeded to run directly into the portal with his three passengers screaming at the sudden act. The three clung to life as they were going through a wormhole of some sort.

"Has he ever done this before?!" Connie asked, scared of what was going on.

"No! This is new!" Steven said as he was equally scared.

"Well whatever it is, DON'T LET GO!" Matthew said as the last thing he wants to find out what happened if he is free falling in such a place.

O-O-O

The scenery of a large opened space cavern could be seen. Soon A pink portal opens up with our three characters and pet lion jumping out of it.

Lion then made a skid on the water which made Steven, Connie and Matt fall off him and into the water below. Luckily it was very shallow.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked as he helped Connie up from the water.

"That…Was really cool." Connie said in a very quiet tone as she pushed her wet hair away from her face.

"And now I'm wet…Joy." Matthew said sarcastically as he stood up from the water and shook some of it off his himself.

"_**Rawr**_." Lion roared to garner their attention as he was atop a set of old stairs. The three ran after him to find themselves in a large arena like place.

"Whoa…Is this like…One of those magic gem places?" Connie asked as the three looked around the place.

"Looks like it, it has the same architecture as the other gem places I went to." Matthew said as he surveyed the area more till the arrived in the middle of it and a small pedestal with a hand print and pink gem on it appeared.

"Yep, defiantly magic gem place." Steven said confirming the other two hypotheses.

"Lion…Normally I am all for this kind of stuff but…This isn't the movies." Steven said, not sure why Lion brought them here to begin with.

"_**Rawr.**_" Lion simply said back. "What does that mean Lion?! What does that mean?!"

"What if…He brought you here for a reason?" Connie wondered as she was inspecting the hand pillar.

"It's an animal…A wild animal add that? I doubt it's that smart." Matthew said unimpressed as he crossed his arms. Lion merely growled at him which made him jump back a bit in fear.

"Lion, No! Matthew is not food!" Steven said as he was patting Lion back to calm him down.

As Steven was doing this Connie was looking around the place then her eyes went to Steven. She then grabbed his hand and put it on the pedestal to which it started glowing pink.

"Connie! I thought the gems told you about magic gem stuff safety 101. Don't touch anything!" Matthew said strictly as he knows full well what touching stuff in a gem place could lead to like the lava Temple him and Al went to.

"Sorry but…I think it likes Steven." Connie said as she acted on her guess that the place was connected to Steven somehow.

"AHHH! My hands stuck! It won't…come off!" Steven said as he attempted to pull his hand off the pedestal but it didn't budge, even when Matt and Connie went to help it was not moving.

"Man…that's really stuck on good. I…Guess we have to chop it off." Connie said jokingly.

"On it!" Matthew said with a sly smile as he went along with Connie's. He then pulled out his gem weapon and raised it menacingly over Steven.

"WHAT?!" Steven franticly said, hoping they really didn't mean to cut his hand off.

A few second later something emerged from the ground and floated upward. It then opened up and revealed a large collection of swords of all kind of eras.

"HOLY SWORDS!" Matthew said in a surprised tone as he hasn't seen that many swords before, not since the time he visited his uncle Benny in Texas…He's a hunter.

"NOOO!" Steven cried out in fear, the previous joke of chopping his arm off still in his head.

When Steven said that the sword went back into its container and went back into the ground again.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Connie asked excitedly as she faced Steven.

"I don't know." Steven replied, not sure himself why the swords appeared.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Connie asked as she was shacking Steven around.

"I'm not so sure that's a smart idea Connie." Matthew said as he was getting a bad feeling about all this.

"Umm, Okay." Steven said as he closed his eyes and tried really hard to do…something. But nothing happened.

"Hmmm…Maybe if I…" Connie started to say as she started poking Steven in various spot on his body.

"Wait, stop! I'm ticklish!" Steven cried out as he was laughing at Connie poking him.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked, why Connie was poking and pull Steven all over.

Sudden several sets of different kinds of armoured appeared from the ground, some from different kinds of Human era while some looked alien.

"Whoa, look at all this armour!" Connie said amazed by the sets of armour that appeared.

"Press my nose, press my nose!" Steven asked excitedly, wondering what pressing his nose would reveal.

"Boop!" Connie said as she 'booped' Steven nose.

The armour went back in the ground next came up a set of large pink cannons.

"Are those light cannons?!" Steven wondered as he thought there was only one.

"Why does it sound like you seen one before?" Matthew asked as Connie stretched Steven mouth. Making cannons disappear and revealed the next item.

"Axes?" And the next.

"Spikey chain balls!" "Flails." Matthew corrected them as she poked Steven again.

"A giant…Penny?" They three said in confusion.

"Does that mean it's worth more then a regular penny?" Connie wondered as she tried to figure out the worth of a giant penny.

"Why do I feel like this is a missing museum artifact…And I also wonder what said museum would pay for it." Matthew wondered, what with him and Al always worrying about money, this Penny could be worth a lot.

"Well that would make…'Cents' Heheh." Steven joked with Connie laughing with him.

"That's not…heh…funny Steve." Matthew said, trying to hide his own laughter from Steven bad pun. Matt can't help but love puns.

"This is so great…But I get the feeling though I'm not supposed to be here." Connie said a bit sad as Matthew went over to the penny to try and move it.

"Welcome to my world Connie." Matthew said as he tried to pull the penny but it proved to actually be heavier than it looks.

"But I want you here, and Matt too! I mean I don't want to be 'here'. Lion want us here. I want us to be at the movies! And I want to see lots of explosions!" Steven told his friends. The moment he said explosions, the lights went out, the pedestal let go of Steven and sank back underground.

The penny too went underground, taking Matthew with him. He barley got a word out before the floor swallowed him up.

Next something came out of the ground; it was a cylinder like object with several barrel holes on it and spiky crystals on top of it. Soon more spikes formed out of the ground as Connie and Steven looked around scared.

"Should we be worried about this?!" Connie asked, not feeling very safe with the current environment and the fact Matthew got eaten by the ground.

"Uhh…Lion doesn't seam worried. Although we should try to get Matt out from the ground." Steven said oddly calmly as he saw Lion was just as calmed as well.

The robot spun its bottom around and locked in as it started glowing yellow and having electricity sparking from it's top.

It then fired a ball of electricity at the two as they scattered for cover against the robot. The robot spun its bottom again and it started glowing blue, with a mist forming around it's top.

"Steven! Look out!" Connie cried out as she saw the robot going after him as it fired a ball of ice the froze the ground and spike Steven hide behind.

"Steven! What do we do?!" Connie asked fearfully as the robot spun it's bottom again, this time red with fire forming at it's top.

It was about to fire a ball of flames at Connie when something erupted from the ground, hit the robot and made it fire towards the ceiling.

Both Steven and Connie looked at the new hole in the ground to find Matthew clawing his way out, his eyes glowing red showing that he was in a very bad mood.

"Next time…WARN ME WHEN YOU ARE CHANGING THINGS!" Matthew shouted angrily at the two kids.

"Sorry! Behind you!" Connie apologized and warned as she pointed behind Matt.

"Huh?" Matthew wondered confused as he turned around and was face to face with the robot which was yellow again. It started charging its attack as Matthew just stood there, stupefied.

"Oh…RUN!" Matthew shouted as he jumped for cover, narrowing avoiding the attack.

It kept switching elements as it fires a few times at the three, till they all managed to gather around for another fire ball fired at them.

Matthew summoned his weapon and tried to deflect the ball but it ended up just blowing up in his face, sending the three back with soot marks on them.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home now. PLEASE!" Matthew said as he helped the two up, just as Lion walked up to them.

"LION! Please get us out of here!" Steven panicky asked his feral pet cat.

Lion passively looked at the three then at the robot then back at them. He lied down as a sign for them to get on.

"Wait but…The penny!" Matthew said as he pointed at the hole, he came from which still held the giant penny.

"You really want to stay here with that thing?!" Connie asked as her and Steven jumped atop lion while pointing at the robot which was ready to attack again.

"…You drive a hard barging Connie. Next time." Matthew said as he looked back at the penny one last time before joining the other two atop the cat.

Lion jumped away, avoiding another attack as he let loose another roar that opened up a portal. The cat jumped through it into another place.

Thankfully this time they appeared at their targeted destination…The movie theatre. The ticket taker looked out her window in surprise seeing the four appear out of nowhere like that.

"What?! Now you take us to the movies?" Steven asked angrily that his pet decided to take them to the right place now.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. And we got time to spare too." Matthew said as he finally was relaxing. He checks his phone and indeed they were a good ten minutes early.

They got off lion while Connie touched a small burn mark on her cheek and recoiled by the pain. Matthew glared at this as he reached into Steven hamburger-backpack and brought out the first-aid.

"If your mother asks, just say you tripped. Got it?" Matthew said as he was carfully applying some medical care for Connie, and then Steven.

"Thanks Matt. I will…" Connie said to Matthew, appreciating his care for them but sounding upset about something.

"Well…We're here. Shall we go in?" Steven asked, as he grabbed a can of juice and placed in on one of his burns.

"No…That's okay. Let's…Let's just forget about it." Connie said depressingly.

Steven was confused at first, but then he realized why Connie didn't want to go anymore was because of him. "What? Oh…I'm…I'm sorry Connie. I ruined everything didn't I?! I don't even know why you still hang out with me. I mess stuff up all the time."

"I don't know why you hang out with ME! I am so much less…Interesting then you! And obviously you have some sort of… 'magical destiny'. Why would you even care about someone like me…" Connie replied her own thought on why Steve even hangs out with her.

"You two are both dumb you know that?" Matthew said, making both kids look at him with confusion.

"Connie, Steven deals with crazy magic gem stuff all the time so he probably doesn't really know much about a normal life is like. And Steven, Connie lives out a dull life in and out and crave more then just that. The way I see it you two are great for each other. Connie can help bring more normalcy into Steven life while Steven brings more exciting magic stuff into hers. Take it from me kids, you will need at least one good friend in life to help you through the tough times. And I think you two are perfect for that." Matthew told the kids, explain how the two are perfect for each other.

"Yeah your right Matt! I just want to know what it is like being a normal kid sometimes." Steven said a bit happy at Matt speech.

"That…is very mature of you Matt…Your right, I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks Matt." Connie said as she realized that Matthew as right. Steven probably doesn't know what it means to live a normal life like she has.

"I will take that as a compliment Connie! Now let's go watch a silly epic movie about a helicopter dog!" Matthew announced with a pumped up fist, with Steven and Connie cheering.

However, before he could even take a step, he was frozen solid by a blast of ice. Both children gasp in shock and turned to see what froze him.

There trying to squeeze itself out of the portal Lion made, was the robot that was attacking them earlier.

"Oh, come on! Why is it still chasing us?!" Steven shouted in exhaustion, having enough of this robot already.

"Lion, do you have any ideas how to beat it?" Steven turned and asked his pet lion for any ideas.

Lions eyes then started to glow along with his mane a she lowered his head towards the two kids. Suddenly a handle spurted out of his mane.

Steven and Connie eyes look on in amazement as Steven grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it out to reveal a long curved sword.

"YOU HAVE A SWORD IN YOUR HEAD!? WHY DO YOU NOT TELL ME THE THINGS THAT YOU DO?!" Steven shouted both angrily and excitedly at Lion.

Back with Matthew, his eyes started to glow again as crack soon formed on the ice around him. Sudden it exploded to pieces, freeing him from his icy prison.

"MATT'S GETTING UPSET!" Matthew shouted angrily as he was gasping for air from being frozen.

Matthew freed himself just in time as the robot finally freed itself from the portal. It then started to rotate its bottom at high speeds and started firing off all three elements all around it in a storm of chaos.

"Duck and cover!" Matthew shouted and jump away from a blast and hide behind a car.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Steven asked panickily as he looked at the sword in confusion.

"LOOK OUT!" Connie cried out as she grabbed the sword handle and used it to deflect a ball of electricity right back at the robot, making it stun for a bit.

Both Steven and Connie realized how they could beat the robot and smiled at each other.

The robot managed to fix itself as it fired another ball of electricity at the two.

"Forehand!" Connie announced as she started to use her moves of tennis practice to deflect the attacks with Steven.

"Back hand!" A ball of ice was deflected towards the car Matthew hid behind. Luckily, he didn't get frozen with it.

"Overhand Death strike!" The shouted as they deflected a ball of fire at the robot. But surprisingly the robot moved to the side to avoid the ball of fire.

"I don't think so!" Matthew shouted as he quickly jumped behind the robot and used his own weapon to deflect the ball of fire behind it. Unlike before Matthew knew how to deflect it better this time/

"REVERSE OVERHANDED DEATH STRIKE!" Matthew shouted as he deflected the ball of fire right towards one of the robot barrels.

It started to glow red and smoke started to form on it till it finally exploded it array of red, blue and yellow colors.

"…Just like tennis practise…" Connie said in silent amazement.

"Magical destiny practice…" Steven whispered as well in amazement.

"Practice or not. I am never making fun of tennis again…Think you can teach me a few moves Connie?" Matthew asked as he relaxed and leaned against one of the few intact cars there. His eyes going back to normal again.

"Sure…But first let's go watch a movie!" Connie said with Steven cheering.

The three walked up to the ticket counter with the ticket girl was hiding. She poked her head out to see if everything was okay and saw the three there.

"Two kids and one teen for Dog-Copter 3 please!" Matthew happily asked while raising three fingers.

"_**Rawr**_."

"Whoops make that two kids, one teen and a pet." Matthew said, this time raising four fingers instead.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. And with SUF over as well along with this whole pandemic. I will try my best to keep you people entertained with new chapters as soon as I can and to help get through this thing. I hope everyone is staying safe and to try and enjoy life as much as you can in this time. Till next time, bye!

_**REVIEWS:**_

Raysphere99: Thx I just hope it wasn't too cliché to put in. And trust me Matthew has a lot more going for him then just his temper.

OMNISENSEI95: Thx! Honestly, I find the stories that ppl like to re-read to be the best ones. So I hope to keep that up!

Kyrogue23: Thx for the compliment, I was honestly worried I made that scene to cliché or something. I am not very good at expressing emotions like that. Also the reason Al held onto her was to try and weigh her back down. He underestimated the power of magical clouds. By that point they were already way to high up in the sky.


End file.
